Today's Special: Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend
by Floric1434
Summary: Or rather, lucky I'm in love with my brother's best friend. That's the perfect quote for a certain girl who is torn between her current relationship with Kazemaru and her newborn but definitely true feelings for Hiroto. Her name? Midorikawa Mai. Who's plotting something mischievous and out of character? The same person writing this summary.
1. My Immortal

**NOTE: PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BEGINNING AND THE ENDING OF EACH CHAPTER! YOUR COOPERATION WILL BE GREATLY APPREACIATED! THANK YOU!**

Flo: WELCOME TO OUR VALENTINES SPECIAL PEOPLE!

Shi: Heh~ Our supposed-to-be-a-one-shot-fic changed into a collection-of-one-shots-Valentines-special XD

Flo: This chappie is all about EndouXKazemaru and a song from Evanescence called "My Immortal"

Shi: And no, this is not a songfic people! The story line is only a little similar to the song!

Flo: The OCs that might appear here belong to me and Shi

Flo and Shi: ENJOY ENDOUXKAZEMARU SUCKERS! XD

**WARNING: THERE COULD BE SOME SLIGHT OOCNESS, REALLY REALLY WEIRD THINGS AND UUMM… BRACE YOURSELVES? NO! NOT "THOSE" WEIRD THINGS!**

_**.::Summary::.**_

"_I love you, Ichirouta…" Slowly he wrapped his hands around Kazemaru's neck. "I… love you forever Mamoru…"_

**!~My Immortal~!**

14 February, Valentine's Day. A day filled with chocolates, love and happiness but to him, it was a day filled with _memories._ Memories that he never wants to remember.

Sitting on a bench in a park, the teal net just stared at the ground and sometimes at any random couple nearby. There wasn't much to do on that day since it was _that _day.

Rain was starting to pour. Heavier than what the weatherman reported yesterday. Kazemaru got up and walked away. Away from all of those _memories._

_**Flashback**_

_Touko was dribbling the ball towards the other side. She looked left and right, trying to find someone to pass it to._

"_Touko! Over here!" Yuki was ready to take the ball so Touko made a pass to her. Before the ball reached her, Yuuya stole it from her._

"_No fair Onii-chan!" Yuki stuck out her tongue at her older brother._

_Kazemaru and the others just giggled at the two. _

_Yuuya made a pass to Kazemaru. He took the ball and dribbled it to Tachimukai's side of the field. Kabeyama looks ready to do The Mountain but before he had a chance to do so, Kazemaru already did Dance of the Wind God._

"_Nice work Ichirouta!" Endou yelled from the other side._

_Kazemaru blushed a bit at Endou's comment. _

"_T-thanks Mamoru!" At the exact same moment, Kazemaru wished he could turn back time and take back those words. Why in the name of God did he call Endou by his first name?_

"_Ooooh~ What's this? Kazemaru-senpai and Endou-senpai are on a first name basis?" Yuki said from across the field. Kazemaru blushed harder._

"_Uuumm uuhh…" Endou was lost for words. There was a hint of pink on his cheeks. Everybody was silent for a while before Tsunami stole the ball from Kazemaru and the training on that day continued._

_**End of Flashback**_

Unnoticed by Kazemaru, a teardrop ran down his left cheek. The rain had already stopped, the wind taking its place.

He looked left and right, he never noticed where he had walked until now. The river was only a few feet away from him. The soccer field on his left was the same.

The wind blew towards him as his hair responded by shifting into a peaceful swift. If only he wasn't that stupid to stand in the middle of the road on that day, Kazemaru was sure that _he _would be standing next to him right now, grinning from ear to ear.

"_Kazemaru-senpai!_"

Kazemaru felt like killing himself, right here right now. The pressure was too big.

"Oi! Kazemaru!"

He only wanted to be with-

"**KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA!"**

Kazemaru stumbled backwards and fell on his back. Slowly, he stood up and looked around. There on the staircase were the Aoi siblings, in raincoats.

"Kazemaru-senpai! Are you okay?" Yuki asked while running towards him, worried written all over her face.

"That was quite a fall there Kazemaru." Her brother, Yuuya came running behind her.

The teal net smiled but the siblings could see hidden sadness.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you guys doing here?"

"We were going to ask you the same question but…" Yuki said as she searched through her bag. Once she found what she was looking for, she handed it to Kazemaru.

"A box of chocolates? And I thought you were going to give chocolates to Ichinose." Kazemaru took the chocolates, in the same time smirking as Yuki was pouting.

"She did."

"But Urabe's chocolate was way BIGGER!"

"You mean Rika?"

"Yup! Her chocolate was WAY bigger than Nii-chan's ego!"

"HEY!"

"Hahaha! I can imagine that!"

Kazemaru laughed while rolling on the green grass. Having friends was certainly a blessing, but losing _him _was like hell.

Slowly Kazemaru regained his posture. He stared at the river in front of him with a frown attached on his lips.

_**Flashback**_

_Yuki and Rika were known for their love in fighting with each other. 24/7, 335 days a year, make that 336 if it was a leap year. Today was not excluded from their schedule. Both of them were fighting over a Nintendo DS while Yuuya, Ichinose, Aki and Haruna were trying to calm them down which eventually drags them into the cat fight too._

_Kazemaru and the others could only watch from afar, afraid that they would be dragged into the fight too._

"_I FOUND IT FIRST!"_

"_NO YOU DIDN'T URABE! I WAS THE ONE WHO FOUND IT FIRST!"_

"_Guys! Calm down! GAAH! Alright! Who punched me!"_

"_YUKI! RIKA! STOP IT! STOP IT!"_

"_Everyone! Calm down! Please!"_

"_KYAA! ONII-CHAN! HELP ME!"_

_Hearing his sister's cry, Kidou or "Superman" immediately joined in too. Kazemaru sighed while Kurimatsu was crying at the sight of his Nintendo DS being thrown out of the battle field. Soon a lot of other random things were flying through the air. _

_Everyone that was not in the fight had to duck just in case a random object would be flying into their direction. Kazemaru was unlucky though. _

_When he was just about to continue practising, a soccer ball went flying into his direction and hit him straight in the face, knocking him unconscious._

_There was a pregnant silence for a while before everyone screamed, some even shrieked. _

"_Kazemaru!"_

_Endou, who was inside the clubhouse, immediately dashed into the field and to the unconscious Kazemaru._

"_Ichirouta? Ichirouta! Wake up!" Endou shook Kazemaru with all his might, trying to wake him up but nothing happened. _

_Natsumi and Fuyuka had already gone to the infirmary to call the nurse while Yuki was being scolded by her brother for using a hissatsu technique._

"_You DO remember that we DO NOT use our hissatsu techniques on other people right?"_

"_B-but I was kicking it to Urabe! And she dodged the ball!"_

_Rika was laughing on the ground at the sight. Unnoticed by her, three figures were cracking their knuckles behind her._

"_Rika…" Kidou, Haruna and Aki said in a menacing tone. Soon, another fight was occurring on the field, this time involving Kidou, Haruna, Aki and Rika and all hell broke loose once again. Ichinose, however, was sitting on the bench drinking lemonade. _

_Despite all the chaos, (and someone relaxing on the bench) Kazemaru still hasn't wake up and Endou was still shaking him hard. The others ran around in panic, someone brought water but threw it onto the wrong guy._

"_SOMEOKA! LOOK WHERE YOU THROW THAT WATER YOU BASTARD!"_

"_GAAH! SORRY GOUENJI! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" _

_Endou didn't know what to do and the nurse STILL hasn't come yet. Without warning Endou pressed his lips firmly onto Kazemaru's soft ones. Kazemaru, feeling the pressure on his lips, immediately woke up. His eyes widened in shock as he saw what Endou was doing but soon enough he started kissing back._

_The people around the two didn't seem to notice what they were doing. Both of them were in their own little world, kissing each other._

_**End of Flashback**_

Before Yuki and Yuuya could see his tears, he immediately wiped them away with his sleeve.

"Hey Kazemaru-senpai! You are going to the dance tonight right?" Yuki asked out of the blue.

"Dance?" Kazemaru blinked at Yuki, clearly confused.

"You know, the Valentines Dance!"

"But I thought it was only for people with dates?"

"Didn't you read the poster or even listen to Aki yesterday? It said that EVERYONE can go." Yuuya explained to Kazemaru, who clearly didn't listen to Aki when she was announcing it during the meeting with the soccer club yesterday.

"Well I don't think I will be going this year…" Yuuya can clearly hear the sadness, hidden deep in Kazemaru but not his sister though.

"But you always go! Every year! With E- Oh…" Yuki fell silent. Her smile turned into a frown. Before long it started raining again so the trio ran to a nearby tree since this time it was raining cats and dogs.

The three of them fell silent, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Kazemaru suddenly burst coughing. His right hand covered his mouth while the other free hand on his chest.

"Kazemaru!" Yuki and Yuuya said in the same time, worried about their friend.

Kazemaru finally stopped coughing but when Yuki and Yuuya saw his right hand they widened their eyes in horror. Kazemaru's hand was covered with blood.

"Kazemaru! You haven't been eating your medicine right!" Yuuya literally screamed at him.

"It's no big deal… really… I'm already fine." Kazemaru said while wiping his hand with a tissue. It was clearly a lie. Kazemaru was NOT fine.

"Yo-You're lying! Why aren't you taking your medicine?" This time it was Yuki's turn to scream at him. She was starting to tear up.

"I'm really fine. You guys don't need to worry about me." Another lie escaped his lips. Kazemaru was looking down, unable to face his friends.

"Stop lying Kazemaru…" Yuuya was furious.

Before Kazemaru could tell any more lies, the sound of thunder could be heard. An eagle's cry reached their ears.

"Wind!" Yuki screamed as she ran into the rain, into the direction of the staircase and onto the bridge. Yuuya was hot on her heels but Kazemaru was left behind. It has been a year since he played soccer or ran around. He hasn't even touched a ball ever since _he _left…

_**Flashback**_

"_EEHH? A DANCE?"_

"_Don't tell me… you slept during the meeting right?" _

"_Ehehehe…" Kazemaru scratched the back of his head nervously._

"_I knew it…" Aki sighed as both of them walked out of the school building. Although both of them are in the soccer club, they were somehow chosen to join the Student Council too._

"_The school is going to hold a dance this Valentine's Day."_

"_So… we need to do what exactly?"_

_A sigh can be heard from Aki before she continued explaining to the teal net._

"_Both of us have to decorate the gymnasium for the dance, sleepy head!"_

"_ME? Decorate the gym? Is the President nuts?"_

"_Alright, fine! I'll think of the theme and decorate the gym while __**you**__ help me with the posters!" Aki handed a mountain of posters to Kazemaru,who almost fell because of the weight of the posters._

"_But-"_

_She gave him a glare which immediately shut him up. Reluctantly, he went to the notice board to paste the first poster onto it. _

_Just as he was about to paste the first poster onto the board, Kazemaru suddenly realized he didn't have any tape or stapler with him._

"_Damn it!" He facepalmed himself as he wondered where to find any tape or even a stapler at a time like this._

_The sky was turning a mix of colours, red, orange and yellow. He was starting to get worried when a hand took the first poster and stapled it onto the notice board._

"_A dance huh?"_

"_Ma-mamoru?"_

_Endou grinned which made Kazemaru blush._

"_W-what are you doing here so late Mamoru?"_

"_Waiting for you…" Endou replied. He took another poster and stapled it onto the notice board. He didn't notice however that Kazemaru stood frozen next to him, red in the face._

"_W-why?" The teal net was still blushing._

"_I thought we could walk home together." Endou's grin got wider_

"_S-s-sorry for keeping you late."_

"_No biggie." The grin was still attached on Endou's face. "Wanna be my date for the dance, then?"_

_Right there, on the spot, Kazemaru leaned in and kissed Endou on the lips. His way of saying,_

"_Yes…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Tears shed as he slowed to a stop. Why did he remember? He didn't want to remember any of this! He couldn't take it. More tears started to fall, racing down his cheeks. Yuuya turned his head to Kazemaru but his feet still moving towards his sister. "Move forward, Kazemaru…" That was all Yuuya could say about Kazemaru.

Yuuya turned to look at his sister, who was now walking towards him while cradling something brown and white.

"How's Wind?"

"His wound re-opened but he'll be fine." Yuki replied, noticing the sobbing teal net behind her brother. Returning her gaze back at her brother, both of them nodded at each other.

"Anou, Kazemaru-senpai… H-here's chocolates for him too… can you please give it to him for me?" Yuki asked rather too politely, as she laid a box of chocolates beside Kazemaru.

Kazemaru didn't say anything. He just cried and cried. Knowing what to do, the siblings left him under the cold and bitter rain.

Kazemaru continued crying, unaware of the eagle, watching him with its bloodshot eyes.

After what felt like hours, Kazemaru finally stopped crying. His eyes red and puffy. He hesisated but picked up the box of chocolates that was beside him and walked home slowly. It was starting to get dark, the sun setting on the edge of town. Even the rain had stopped.

He walked past the park. He walked past Rairaiken.He kept on walking until he reached a rather _too_ familiar place. Raimon Jr. High…

The school looks like a Christmas tree. Aki's done a really good job. Twinkle lights are strung all around the school, and sparkly streamers and glittery confetti too. Everyone seemed happy.

He scanned the field. This year the dance was held outside the school building, on the soccer field. He smiled a little as he noticed the members of the soccer club laughing and making fun of each other. He continued to watch his friends having fun from outside the school grounds.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kazemaru?" Ichinose took note of the teal net's disappearance.

Kazemaru froze a bit. Not wanting to be seen by his friends, he ducked behind the wall.

"I haven't seen him since… since last week. Is he sick or what?" Domon asked his other teammates.

Everyone shrugged and shook their heads, everyone except the Aoi siblings. They were amazingly quite tonight.

"Hey, you two alright?" Kidou asked the two siblings.

"Y-yeah we're fine."

"Didn't you hear that Kazemaru-senpai caught the cold?" Yuki lied. She and her brother knew what was really going on with Kazemaru but they didn't dare to mention it, afraid that they're friends would suddenly burst running towards the direction of his house.

Kazemaru, on the other hand, was rather relieved that the siblings kept his secret safe. The others didn't know about this. Only Yuki and Yuuya did, since they were there with him at the hospital when the doctor confirmed him that he… he has this… _sickness._

_**Flashback**_

_Kazemaru was walking around town. He was wearing his baby blue jacket since it was rather chilly in this month of February. Valentine's Day, his favourite day of the year._

_His white boots clinked and clanked on the pavement as he window shopped, roaming another store and another. __**Where is he? **__He thought as he continued walking down the streets of Inazuma Town._

"_Ichirouta!" He heard someone calling him. He turned to his left. There, on the other side of the road was his beloved Mamoru-kun, waving to him._

_Kazemaru's face brighten up._

"_Mamoru-kun!" He ran across the street happily. _

_Out of nowhere, a car was heading towards Kazemaru, honking. Everything was in slow motion._

_Kazemaru turned his head towards the upcoming car. He didn't have time to turn around._

"_ICHIROUTA!"_

_SKRRRREEEEECCCCCCCHHHHH! BOOM!_

"_Ma-moru-kun…" His legs, he couldn't feel them. He tried to turn his head around but he could only feel pain. _

"_I-it's alright, Ichirouta… I'm right h-here." Kazemaru felt someone smelling his hair. He looked in front of him. A shattered glass with a reflection of Endou in it. He could see Endou. His face was covered in blood. His eyes slowly closing._

"_Ma-mamoru? P-please… don't… don't leave me!" He cried out but it only managed to come out as a whisper. Kazemaru couldn't move his body. Even if he tried to move, he'll only feel pain._

"_As long as… you keep playing soccer… I'll always be… by your side, I-chi-rou-ta…" Endou managed to smile as his hands wrapped around Kazemaru's weakening body. His eyes closing._

"_Mamoru? Mamoru! Ma-mamoru…" Endou didn't answer._

_The siren of an ambulance could be heard as Kazemaru closed his own eyes._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kazemaru covered his face with his hands. He sobbed quietly on the ice cold pavement. Why couldn't he be the one that died on that day? WHY?

"Why…?" Kazemaru asked no one. His body felt so weak, due to the non-stop crying _and_ his sickness.

His body was skinny. His skin was pale. He has been coughing blood for weeks now. The doctor said it was nothing serious as long as he took his medicine but as the days increased his condition worsens.

He has been suffering. But he wasn't suffering because of his sickness. He was suffering because he lost his beloved Mamoru-kun. _(A/N: Shi: Bleh! Why did I write that? Flo: JUST CONTINUE WRITING BAKA!)_

He clearly remembers Endou's bloody face, his last smile for him. He still remembers _everything _about him.

More and more tears started to fall. A voice behind him froze him.

"Hey, do you guys hear that? It sounded like someone's crying." A familiar voice, a very familiar voice… Hi-hiroto? Oh God.

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm hearing it too." Another voice… Fubuki? Damn it! They heard him! Slowly and quietly, Kazemaru got up and ran. He didn't know where he was heading but the road seems to be familiar. But he didn't stop. He continued running into the darkness of the night.

Panting, he slowed to a stop. He coughed blood… again. As he was wiping his hands with another piece of tissue, he suddenly noticed the eerie aura around him. He was at… the cemetery…

He looked around feeling scared. The sound of an owl made him jump. But something struck him. He… was… at… the… CEMETERY. Once again, he looked around. His eyes stopped at a familiar grave stone… Endou's grave stone…

Kazemaru ran to it. As soon as he reached it, he dropped onto the ground, pulling the grass and sobbing.

"Why do you have to leave me? WHY?" Kazemaru said in between tears and sobs. The rain was pouring again. Heavier than ever. He didn't care at all. He just sat there, crying himself to death.

His sickness came back again. He coughed non-stop. His nose was bleeding, his body shaking due to the cold. His eyes were getting heavy. He felt sleepy although he was coughing. He slowly rested his head onto the grave stone.

"_Kazemaru! Oh God! Kazemaru!"_

Memories of him and Endou came rushing back like a movie film. Those happy memories of him and Endou.

"_Somebody call the ambulance! Kazemaru-kun! Wake up!"_

"_Kazemaru!"_

He felt someone shaking his body. A-aki? Haruna? How did they find him?

"_911! We need an ambulance at XX Cemetery NOW! Please! Hurry!"_

Someoka? So all of his friends are here… But he still can't stop coughing.

"_Kazemaru-senpai… Please hold on you're gonna make it!"_

Kazemaru's vision got blurry. He couldn't see any of his friends faces. But with all the racket he can still hear someone calling him.

"Ichirouta… I'm waiting for you!"

Ma-mamoru-kun… Kazemaru used his energy left to open his eyes. There on the entrance of the cemetery was Endou, grinning and waving to him as if gesturing Kazemaru to come with him.

"_Where the hell is the ambulance? Urgh! Kazemaru! Kazemaru!"_

"_Kazemaru!"_

"_Kazemaru!"_

"_Ka-kazemaru…"_

"Ichirouta…" Endou grinned wider as his boyfriend took his hand.

**WARNING: PLEASE READ THIS A/N!**

Shi: I'M POOFED!

Flo: You've got that right! It took us 3 weeks to write this! X.X

Shi: YOU'RE TIRED?.! I WAS THE ONE WHO WROTE THIS THING!

Angry mob: SHIIIIIIIIIIII! (starts chasing Shi)

Shi: EEEEP!

Flo: YOU WROTE THIS THING?.! WHO GAVE YOU THE IDEA FOR THE ENDING!

Angry mob: (stops and stares at Flo)

Flo: Uh-oh…

Angry mob: COME BACK HERE YOU (BEEP)ING SIBLINGS!

Flo and Shi: GAAH! (runs)

Flo: Aki! Please make the announcement for us!

Aki: I'm still mad at you for making Kazemaru-kun and Endou-kun die…. (glaring at the siblings)

Shi: PLEASE!

Aki: Fine! The siblings are now accepting requests for one-shot's of any couples except the following!

**Yuri (Girls: YES! Boys: WHAT ABOUT YAOI!)**

**ICHINOSE X AKI (Flo: VERY VERY STRICTLY NO! Rika: WHAT! Flo: Got a prob Urabe? Rika: N-no!)**

**FUYUKA X ANYONE (Shi: STRICTLY NO! (cracks knuckles)**

Haruna: For now the siblings have ideas for the following couples!

Shi: HirotoXMidorikawa, GazelleXBurn, SakumaXHaruna, MarkXDylan, FudouXHaruna, GouenjiXShirou, ToukoXTsunami, One-sided TachimukaiXTsunami and an IchinoseXAki one-shot! (sees everyone else backing away) Why are you guys backing away?

Everyone: (points behind Shi)

Shi: (looks behind him)

Flo: (laughing like an insane evil witch) HEHEHEHEHE! (sharping anything sharpable, loading any guns, bazooka's, etc. with bullets etc.) HEHEHHEHEEHEHEH!

Shi: … AT LEAST WE'RE NOT MAKING AN ICHINOSEXRIKA ONE-SHOT!

Flo: (throws all her weapons into the sea) FINE!

Fuyuka: AND the siblings will also take OCXIE Cast one-shot requests!

Aki: But that is still unavailable until chapter 2!

Flo: BECAUSE we want you readers and reviewers to vote on which couple (the couples that Shi had said earlier) we should use for the 2nd chap and soooooo on!

Haruna: They will only accept votes in THIS chapter!

Shi: Requests for any of the banned couples will be used to burn the IE Cast's hair

IE Cast: HEY!

Aki: And please be noted that any couples beyond episode 85 will be used to burn the Inazuma Eleven story line becoz the siblings are kinda stuck on that episode…

Flo and Shi: UPLOAD FASTER YOU (BEEP)ING YOUTUBE USER! UPLOAD!

IE Cast: (sweatdrop) Read and Review! Any questions can be asked in the reviews! ^^ Tq~


	2. You're Beautiful

Flo: HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Shi: Stop laughing like Santa when you are NOT one

Flo: HMPH!

Burn: So… what couple is it this time?

Flo and Shi: (points to a certain red-head and green-head)

Hiroto and Midorikawa: WHAT?

Flo: First things first! Let's REVIEW REPLY! XD

**KisaraV **

**Flo: We already tried that website **

**Shi: But the stupid video WON'T buffer T.T **

**Flo: Thx anyways for telling us! XD**

**Child's Yami Uta **

**Shi: Your OC will be taken if you fill in the form in this chapter ^^**

**Flo: By the way… I kinda like Kirigakure and Kazemaru too XD and I read Meiko's info but I kinda don't understand it sori XP**

**shef01animetizeGoneM.I.A**

**Flo: Sure **

**Shi: And thanks! XD**

**MizuKi-chan-18 **

**Flo and Shi: Did we? Ehehehe XD Sori 'bout that XD Glad you liked it ^^ Yup that's why Endou and Kazemaru were so mad at us in the Disaster Zone! Fic.. (sweatdrop) **

**Flo: Shi? A SENSITIVE SIDE? PLEASE! I needed to TELL him HOW to WRITE the thing! **

**Shi: I DO have feelings you know… **

**Kazemaru: I had to die because the siblings MADE me to… (death glare at Flo and Shi) **

**Flo and Shi: Ehehehehe (sweatdrop) Thank you! We'll try making this HirotoXMidorikawa fic as awesome as possible XP**

**FAKE BOMBER **

**Flo: No worries! They only 'died' in 'My Immortal' so they'll live XP**

**LoveHealsEverything14 **

**Flo and Shi: HOHOHO! THANK YOU OUR DEAR FRIEND! (gets shot by random teacher from school) OW!**

**KiyoMeow1305 **

**Flo and Shi: EEHH? WAIT! ARE YOU REALLY CRYING? Uuuhh we didn't intended it to be THIS sad… **

**Kazemaru and Endou: Stop lying, we read your 'IE One-shots' notebook… you guys DID intend it to be REALLY REALLY (BEEP)ING SAD… (death glares at the two siblings) AND! There about 3 or 5 MORE death scenes in some of the one-shots (glaring harder) **

**Everyone: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? **

**Flo and Shi: (whistling)**

**HikariYuiFarah **

**Flo: Ehehehe Thanks for liking this fic BTW XD **

**Shi: Don't know if you're gonna like SOME of the other chapters (whistling) **

**Everyone: WHAAAAA- Oh never mind…**

**CutiepieSakura123 **

**Flo: OHOHOHOHOO! Yup! They did! XD **

**Shi: Heh~ Not ALL love stories are perfect and have happy endings… (smirks) **

**Flo: (evil smile) And Kazendou is NOT the last couple to be experiencing this… ehehehehe **

**IE Cast: WHAAAAAAAAAA- Oh why the hell are we still shocked? =_=" **

**Flo: And no worries, Endou and Kazemaru is still living and breathing! (pats their backs) **

**Kazemaru and Endou: ACK!**

**Sweet-Cool-Twins **

**Flo: The others didn't have high quality so yeah we're picky XP**

**Shi: And no worries, we know who Fideo is, Roccoco and practically almost any other soccer players that only appeared in episodes 85+ XP**

Hiroto and Midorikawa: We're one of the couples that are NOT going to die… (gulps) right?

Flo and Shi: (laughing like Yamabuki Saaya from Shugo Chara!) Oh we'll see about that!

Fideo: You know me?

Flo: Of course we do, Kazuya-kun's copy cat (glares at Fideo)

Fideo: (flinch)

Haruna: The siblings do not own Inazuma Eleven only their OC's cause if they owned IE, Ichinose-senpai would be Flo's and Fuyuka-senpai would be Shi's! Thank you~

Flo: KAZUYA-KUN! (hearts in eyes)

Shi: (staring at Fuyuka and blushing)

Aki: (gives Hiroto and Midorikawa the script)

Midorikawa and Hiroto: WE HAVE TO ACT IT OUT?

Flo and Shi: Just do it, idiots Hirikawa/Midoroto

Kazemaru: WE are still mad at you guys

Endou: Yeah (fire in eyes)

Flo: I'll make it up to you guys in this chapter! How's that?

Kazemaru and Endou: Fine by me but what about Shi?

Shi: Uuuhh… I'll figure something out but first the story!

* * *

**NOTE: EVERYONE IN HERE IS AROUND 19 UNTIL 29 YEARS OLD AND HIROTO AND MIDORIKAWA ARE STUDYING IN COLLEGE!

* * *

**

**.::Summary::.**

"_I thought you didn't love me anymore…" –Midorikawa Ryuuji

* * *

_

**!~You're Beautiful~!**

The green-haired male sighed as he walked in the bitter cold. He took a glance at his watch.

"8 p.m." He muttered to himself. His hands were feeling chilly. Every time he exhaled, you can clearly see his breathe. It was abnormally cold in this month of February.

Midorikawa continued walking down the path he was taking._(Flo: Hey! It rhymed!)_ He smiled as he daydreamed of what Hiroto might say to him when he arrives at the park. _His beloved Hiroto…_

He chuckled at the thought. You've heard it right people; Kiyama Hiroto and Midorikawa Ryuuji are now officially lovers.

Midorikawa felt like flying when Hiroto had asked him to be his boyfriend, 5 years ago. Today isn't just Valentine's Day; it was also their 5th year together. What could make him happier than this?

He continued walking until he reached a café. His throat felt a little dry from the cold and walking so he decided to buy coffee.

He opened the door and felt the warm breeze on his skin. Warm and nice just like his mood.

He walked to the counter and ordered a cup of coffee. The servant asked him to take a seat first because the shop's coffee making machine seems to be malfunctioning a bit.

The green-haired male sighed again and sat down at a nearby table. He smiled as he noticed a couple on the edge of the café sharing chocolates together.

A voice made him jump.

"How about roses?"

"Hhhmm. That seems like a good idea, Hiroto!"

Oops, make that _two _voices. Midorikawa turned his head around so fast he could have broken his neck. On the other side of the café he saw Hiroto and Endou talking and laughing. Midorikawa wanted to go to them but their conversation made him glued onto his seat.

"This wedding is going to be a blast!" The brown-haired male said with joy.

The red-haired male chuckled. "So how many people are we going to invite?"

Midorikawa's heart skipped about ten beats. _His_ Hiroto… is… marrying… ENDOU?

As fast as lightning, Midorikawa was already running outside the café. His cheeks were wet. Nose red and eyes puffy.

_That… That cheater! _Midorikawa screamed in his head. He continued crying even after he reached his home. Wow… he made it home in just less than 3 minutes.

Midorikawa continued running into his room and slammed his door with a bang. Good thing his parents weren't home or else they would be nagging around him all night.

He couldn't stop crying. His pillow was getting soggy. With anger and frustration he took the picture of him and Hiroto sharing ice-cream and threw it onto the floor, smashing it into tiny pieces. His tears weren't stopping.

Once again, Midorikawa stomped towards his cupboard and pulled everything in it, out.

That cupboard wasn't just any cupboard. That cupboard was filled with pictures of him and Hiroto, gifts that Hiroto had given to him and his diary.

With the feeling of hatred and disgust he stared at pictures in front of him. He couldn't take it anymore. He threw _everything_ out side through his balcony window. Even his diary.

* * *

Hiroto and Endou laughed as they continued their chat about the wedding.

"So when is this wedding of yours going to be held?" The red-head continued.

"Hhmm Ichirouta thought that it would be best if we had it a week after Yuuya's and Fuyuppe's wedding." Endou replied back.

"EH? Yuuya-kun is going to marry Fuyuka?"

"You didn't know? Oh yeah, you were out in Hawaii with Midorikawa when they announced it." Endou grinned.

"Speaking of Ryuuji … OH GOD! I FORGOT WE HAD A DATE! AARRGH! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"Date? AAAHH! I HAVE A DATE WITH ICHIROUTA TOO! SEE YA HIROTO!" The brown-haired male waved good-bye to his friend. "And thanks for helping me out with the location of the wedding and stuff!"

"No prob! See ya Endou-kun!" Hiroto said as he ran into the direction where Midorikawa was first planning on to go, the park.

* * *

**.::~~~HIROTO'S P.O.V~~~::.**

For the past few days Ryuuji has been avoiding me. He leaves early for school. He disappears during lunch. AND he skips soccer practise. Seriously, WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!

I kicked a rock into the river. He didn't even show up at our date in the park during our anniversary together. I've been trying contacting him but he never picks up his phone and never replies my e-mails.

I sighed as I started walking back to class. Lunch was over and I needed to hurry if I don't want to get detention, again.

Today, after school I'm planning to force him to tell me what's wrong. I don't care if he doesn't want to. I just want to know why he's acting like this!

* * *

**~~~::. MIDORIKAWA'S P.O.V.::~~~**

I sighed as I packed my bag. Classes for today ended, thank goodness. DAMN! Biology is just so boring! I thought I was going to die out of boredom!

Hesitating, I walked out of class. Just as I expected, _he _was leaning against the wall outside of my class, the usual thing he does when we used to be together. I'm going to sue the Bio teacher for making the class boring _and _making the class longer than usual.

I stared at Hiroto for a while before I walked towards my locker. I felt someone grabbing my wrist.

"And where do you think _you're _going?" He asked me. I turned around and stared at his green orbs. _Damn!_ I thought _Why does his eyes have to be __**this **__beautiful?_

"Let me go Kiyama" I tried releasing his grip but he held me tighter.

"You've been avoiding me all week and now you're not even calling me 'Hiroto-kun' anymore?" I swore I could see him grit his teeth.

Why was he angry? I'm the one who was cheated!

"Leave me alone Kiyama…" Venom dripping from every word I said. He still won't let go. I pulled my arm as hard as I can. He finally released my arm, only to pin me onto the floor. If this hallway _wasn't _empty, I would have punched him… If I dared to…

"Tell me what's wrong Ryuuji, you avoided me throughout the week, you skipped practise and you never pick up your phone! Did something happen?"

_Yeah…_ I thought again_ something did happen; you were having an affair with Endou!_

I tried pushing him off of me but I didn't have the strength. Hiroto still won't budge. He was staring at me with a frown on his lips. My heart melted when I saw the sadness in his eyes. Why was this so hard?

I felt something on my lips. He's… kissing me? I gathered all my strength and pushed him off me. I ran. I could hear his footsteps behind me but I didn't stop. I've been missing that kiss… but I won't get fooled by him again. My tears were falling again. Good thing the college was now empty.

"Ryuuji! Wait!" I heard him calling for me.

"Oh shut up Kiyama! I saw you! I saw you with Endou on Valentine's Day talking about your wedding with him! I heard everything!" I shouted as hard as I can. I dropped onto the ground, my legs near to my chest. More of my tears started to fall.

"Did you?" I turned to face him. I could see I've hurt him… Why was _he _hurt?

He suddenly dropped onto the ground, laughing his head off. I stared at him with a confused expression.

"Tha- That's all? That's why you've been avoiding me?" He continued laughing.

"Wh- Why are _you _laughing?"

He was clutching his gut.

"Be-because!" He continued laughing. Okay… this was getting seriously annoying. I slowly crawled towards him. My face was directly above him. He didn't seem to notice though.

I screamed.

In a split second he was on top of me again. Geez, did he do this every time with his soccer ball?

"Because you got it all wrong Ryuuji," He whispered into my ear. I shivered a bit.

"What do you mean Hiroto-kun?" I covered my mouth with my hands. Great… You just blew yourself Midorikawa Ryuuji.

He snickered.

"Endou-kun and me are _not _getting married, idiot," Ouch… that hurts. Wait… EEHH?

"EEEEHHH? But the other day, I saw you and him talking about a wedding!"

"We were talking about _his and Kazemaru-kun's _wedding, idiot," He flicked my forehead.

"Hey! That hurts!" I covered the sore spot on my forehead with my hands and pouted.

He chuckled a little.

"Now that's the cute Ryuuji I know," He kissed the sore spot on my forehead. I blushed redder than a tomato.

His face was getting closer. Our lips touching.

_**Click! **_

Our heads snapped at the source of the sound. Leaning against the hallway's wall were the siblings… not just any siblings… THE AOI SIBLINGS!

"EEEEHH?" Both of us screamed at the same time but our position didn't change.

"Did you got that Nii-chan?"

"Sure did Yu-chan" Yuuya smirked. Bad day…

"Don't tell me you've been watching us the whole time?" Hiroto looked at the two siblings like they had 4 heads.

Both of them laughed and nodded. I felt myself blushing harder, if that was possible.

"I can't believe what I just saw! They were being so lovey-dovey! Perfect couple!" Yuuya said in between laughs.

"Yeah! After this I'm going to bring my camcorder every day to college just in case something like this happens again!" The white-haired female said while smirking.

"Heh! Says the guy who's marrying Fuyuka next month…"

"…And the 19 year old girl who is crazily in love with Ichinose since she was what? 13 years old?" I continued Hiroto's sentence.

Both of them went silent.

"Fine, we won't spread the picture _and _we'll leave you two love-birds alone," Both of them said as they slowly walked away.

After making sure the siblings were gone, I turned my head to face Hiroto.

"Uhm… Hiroto-kun… I want to say I'm sorry for, you know… uhm you get the idea,"

He smiled.

"Sure but there's one thing I want you to do for me before I forgive you," My heart skipped a beat. Uh-oh…

"Okay, anything please! As long as you forgive me!" I begged, my hands clasped together as if I was praying.

"Hhmm let me think first…" He pretended to be thinking but I can see in his eyes that he had already chosen a 'punishment' for me.

His face got closer, my heart beating as fast as an F1 race car.

"I want you to marry me…"

At first I was dumbfounded. Did I hear that right? I looked at Hiroto straight in the eye. There was only pure honesty in those green orbs.

In that exact moment I felt like flying. I hugged him with joy.

"Yes… yes! Yes! Yes!" I cried tears of joy.

He smiled, I smiled… we kissed each other… The kiss felt like an eternity, an eternity filled with happiness.

* * *

**0#0#0# 5 years later #0#0#0**

"Ne Hiroto-kun" The green-haired male called out to his uuhhmm husband?

"Nani Ryuuji?" The red-haired male replied back while staring at the clear blue sky.

"Do you love me?

The red-head smiled and turned his around to kiss Midorikawa's lips.

"Of course I do. Do you want to know the first thing that popped into my mind when I saw years ago?

"What?" Midorikawa asked, rather curious.

"You're beautiful…"

Midorikawa blushed a light shade of red. Hiroto smirked as both of them continued walking in the park.

"Love you Ryuuji,"

"Love you too Hiroto-kun,"

* * *

Shi: I only have 2 comments for this one-shot 1: WHAT THE HELL? I'M MARRYING FUYYUPPE? THANK YOU FLO! THANK YOU THANK YOU! I WANT TO HUG YOU AND KISS YOU AND-

Flo: SHUT UP BEFORE I CHANGE IT TO SHIROU-KUN MARRYING FUYUKA-SENPAI!

Shi: :x

Flo: Ok the 2nd one?

Shi: It was very cheesy

Flo: I know… Hey I tried my best! But the most shocking of all was the time I took to make it… LESS THAN 3 HOURS! X.X

Aki: What's wrong with that?

Shi: She usually takes one week to finish at least ONE chapter or one-shot but what's more shocking, we were also able to finish the Valentine's Disaster in one-hour.

Flo: EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH? X.X Unbelievable…

Shi: Better believe it sister

Haruna: Shall I?

Shi: Sure

Haruna: Here's the form for the IEXOC one-shot's request! ^^

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age: **

**Crush: **

**Gender: **

**School:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality:**

**Author: (Flo or Shi)**

**Additional info: (Anything about your OC, just ANYTHING! XP)**

Flo: Hope you guys will request! ^^

Hiroto and Midorikawa: THAT WAS THE CHEESIEST ONE-SHOT EVER!

Flo: SHUDDAP! Feel grateful you got me as the author of this story! Unlike KAZENDOU!

Kazemaru: Wait… did you say… I'M MARRYING ENDOU?

Endou: EEEEEHHH?

Hiroto: Since when I'm a wedding planner? O.o…

Midorikawa: And since when I'm THIS fragile? TEARS EVERYWHERE! =_="

Flo: Now Kazemaru and Endou, I promised to make it up to you guys so no more chasing me?

Kazemaru and Endou: Sure but your brother still gets what he deserves (chases Shi)

Angry mob: (joining Endou and Kazemaru)

Flo: READ, REVIEW AND REQUEST EVERYONE! This angry mob thing is getting annoying…

Shi: OW! SOMEONE BIT MY ARM!


	3. 100, I Hate Green

Flo: YES! The first OC X Official one-shot in these collections! X3

Yuu: …

Midorikawa: What's with the title?

Flo: Since the user asked for you, the first thing that popped in my mind was… MY ARCH NEMESIS… I REALLY REALLY hate the colour green =.="

Midorikawa: WHA? Green is your enemy?

Flo: NO, I'll explain it later in the A/N after the story!

Endou: Flo does not own IE if not, Yuki and Yuuya would exist in there.

Aki: And Hanaka Seshida belongs to **HikariYuiFarah**!

Flo: Enjoy Minna! P.S… THIS COULD BE A MOVIE IF SOMEONE IS WILLING TO BE THE PUBLISHER! X.X Uuuhh please forgive me if my OC is a little Mary Sue in this one (sweatdrops)

**~!100%, I Hate Green!~**

Green. Green. _Green. __**GR-EEN.**_

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS SCHOOL FILLED WITH THE COLOR GREEN?" I screamed with all my might in front of the school gate.

People stared at me like I had 3 or 8 heads. But I didn't care. I looked left and right. Green benches, green posters, and green lamp posts and… A GREEN LIGHTNING?

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL!" I screamed again, this time pulling my blonde short-hair in the process. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hana-chan, are you okay?" I looked behind me. With a worried expression and puppy dog eyes, my white-haired friend, Yuki-chan asked me.

"Yes… No… YES… **NO**!"

She sweatdroped.

"M-mind telling me why?"

"WHY IS RAIMON JR. HIGH REALLY REALLY GREEN TODAY?"

She giggled. But it only made me madder.

"COME ON YUKI-CHAN! TELL ME!"

She tried hiding her laughter.

"I-it's because it's Green Day, dummy,"

Did I hear that right? Did she say GREEN DAY?

"EEHH? YOU MEAN **THE** GREEN DAY IS HERE?"

This time she dropped onto the ground, laughing. Wow, very _womanly_ of her.

"NOT **THAT** GREEN DAY! Green Day as in recycling, reusing, saving the Earth? It's the day after tomorrow!"

I pulled her up. Geez, this girl has been laughing for 2 minutes now. Then, something hit me.

"EEEEEEHHH?"

"Oh right, I forgot, you **HATED** green," My ears burn when she said that. Not burning in embarrassment, burning as in _mad._

"What's so wrong with Green Day?" A voice behind us startled me and Yuki.

I turned my body 360 degrees, (along with Yuki) to face my arch nemesis, _Midorikawa Ryuuji…_

"_Midorikawa Ryuuji…" _ Saying his name made me _sick._

"_Seshida Hanaka…" _I noticed venom dripping from every word he said.

We glared at each other for what felt like forever, until I saw a sweatdropping teal net behind him.

"ICHI-KUN!" I glomped, my childhood friend, making him fall on his back.

"OUCH! Go-good morning to you _too_, Hana-chan," He said as he rubbed his back and trying to get up.

"Oh great, Banana Head almost killed her childhood friend at 7.30 in the freakin' morning."

My ears twitched. He. Did. Not. Say. That!

"What's _your_ problem, Peppermint?"

Yes, we have names for each other. Banana Head, Peppermint, Mango Hair, Green Tea and lots more.

I can see his vein pop and an eerie aura surrounded him. I wasn't any different than him. We glared at each other again. If you're wondering how the hell we became sworn enemies, then here's the story.

It was my first day of school here; I was the _new girl _from Tomiki Jr. High. At that time I didn't know Yuki because she's a year younger than me or even her brother, Yuuya, because he was in a different class. It was lunch and I didn't know where the cafeteria was, I asked help from _him_ and he _**gladly **_showed me the way. I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings because I was remembering my old friends back at my old school _and _was too busy being mesmerized by _his cuteness_.

When he said that we reached the cafeteria, I was shocked. He didn't take me to the cafeteria; instead he took me to the _Janitors Closet. _He pushed me in and locked the door, leaving me there for hours tired and hungry. Cruel? Tell me about it! Of course I screamed and banged the door but no one heard me. After another few more hours, someone _finally _opened the door. Outside of the janitors closet, stood 5 figures. I didn't recognize any of them except Ichi-chan. I ran to him and glomped him like just now. The other three were Yuki, her brother, Yuuya and the Fubuki twins. Luckily for me, the 5 of them had to stay back at school till evening because of some class project, well Yuuya's, Ichi-chan's and Fubuki-kun's class project that is. Yuki just stayed back to wait for her brother _and _because she says it's her hobby to come home late.

So there, that's what happened. Ever since that day I _**hated **_him. I _**HATE **_him with all my heart.

Right now, were still glaring at each other, me, hating him with a reason, him, hating me for no reason at all. The school bell rang indicating it was time for class. That was lucky for him 'cause I was already thinking of a plan to murder him. His face showed that he had the same idea.

Ichi-chan sighed and pushed me towards class, with Peppermint following slowly behind. Yuki already went the other direction since she's our junior.

I let out a big sigh as I opened the class door. Unluckily for me, Ichi-chan is in a different class. And to make things worse, Peppermint here is in the same class as me. I let out a dark aura surround me as I walked to my seat, careful not to fall into one of his tricks again.

I pulled my seat and examined it for a while. After I was sure there weren't any booby-traps I sat down and looked around class. Peppermint was already laughing with his friends, Endou-kun, Kidou-kun, Gouenji-kun and _Kiyama Hiroto. _

Hiroto's my second enemy but for the past few days he's being kind of nice to me. Weird… The teacher came in and told us to take out our maths textbook. I looked under my desk and gaped. There was a small green heart-shaped box in it. I could've screamed if I didn't cover my mouth with my hands. How the hell did that thing got there?

I looked left and right. Some were paying attention to the teacher while some didn't. I took a glance at Peppermint. He looked like some geek, noting down everything the teacher said and not paying attention to Hiroto, who was throwing paper balls at him, at all. Weird…

**XOXOXOXOX**

Finally! Lunch! I hurried out of class and went to my locker to keep my books. On my way I met with Haruna-chan.

"Haruna-chan!" I called out to her. She turned around and smiled at me. Kidou-kun was with her too.

"Hi, Hana-chan!"

"Hey," Kidou-kun waved at me. I ran up to them and gave them a grin.

"Wanna eat lunch together?"

"Why not?" Both of them replied at the same time. I giggled. Then, I remembered the small box I found. I took it out of my pocket and stared at it for a while.

"Hey, Hana-chan. You look really pale today," I froze at Haruna's words.

"D-do I? Maybe because of the w-weather," I stuttered as I quickly shoved the small box into my skirt pocket.

"But it's 98 degrees out there," _Damn! _I thought _why does she have to be this observant? _

We were at the cafeteria door by then, when I saw the soccer team at a table. I ran up to them.

"Yo! Minna!"

Their heads turned around and everyone smiled at me, with an exception of Peppermint.

"Yo, Hana-chan!" Endou-kun greeted me with a grin. I grinned back. Then I noticed everyone at the table staring at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"You look REALLY pale. Did something happen?" All of them asked at the same time. I felt like facepalming myself. I tried to think of an excuse but nothing came up my mind. I felt someone pat my shoulder. I turned around and saw Hiroto.

"It's probably because she didn't finish her English homework. And I'm sure you guys know why our English teacher is called 'The Lion Queen' right?"

I saw everyone at the table shuddered and nodded. Phew! Wait… Why the hell did Hiroto help me? Did he saw the box? Speaking of the box… I patted my skirt to see if it's still there. I sighed. It's still there and I was really hoping I was imagining it.

Lunch was as usual, noisy as ever. I'd usually join in the chat but today I don't feel like it. I played with my food as I stared out the cafeteria window. Great… Just because of one small green-coloured heart-shaped box you're in a bad mood. Pull yourself together Hanaka Seshida!

**XOXOXOXOX**

I was sweeping the class floor when I heard someone knocking on the door. I saw two figures standing outside. I walked to the door and slowly opened it, revealing the Aoi siblings.

"Yo! Hana-chan!" Yuki greeted with her cat smile. Yuuya only snickered.

"Geez, Yu-chan, you don't have to smile like a cat all day you know,"

"Do I care, Nii-chan?" Yuki shot back.

"It's not like you look cute doing that," I saw Yuki's face turn red and she pouted. Yuuya combed his hair using his fingers.

"And what about that habit of yours? The reason you're doing it is because you thought you look cool doing that!" Yuki said as she laughed like Kogure. Yuuya froze. I laughed at the siblings.

"You guys can't live a day without fighting each other eh?"

"No, Yes, No, Yes, NO WE CAN'T!" Both of them shouted at the same time. I laughed harder.

"So, Hana-chan why are you here after school?"

"I was going to ask you guys the same question when I remembered that both of you love to stay back at school. Heh~ I'm on duty today," I replied with a pout as I continued sweeping the floor. I hate when it's my turn to clean the class all alone. Hah! This reminds of the song 'Lonely' by Akon.

"Do you mind if we do our homework here?" Yuuya asked.

"Because the other classes were already closed," Yuki continued her brothers' sentence.

"As long as you don't create a mess," I replied, still pouting. They took their seats, Yuki sitting at my place, in the back of the class and Yuuya sitting at Peppermint's place, next to the window. Wait…

"Hey, Yuuya-kun, I didn't see you all day, did you really come to school? And I didn't even see Yuki at lunch," I looked at both of them.

I noticed both of them froze. They seem to be hesitating to answer.

"I-I actually came to school e-early and skipped lunch. Ehehehe," Yuuya stuttered. I stared at him suspiciously then I looked at his sister. She flinched when I looked at her.

"I-I skipped lunch too," Yuki explained. I stared at the siblings suspiciously but shrugged it off.

When I was sure that the two were focusing on their homework, I took the small box out of my pocket. _Just great Hanaka, NOW you're planning to open it…_ I thought as I slowly untied the black ribbon. I took of the lid. My eyes widened in surprise.

A cat-shaped chocolate with green blazing was inside it. I carefully took the chocolate out of the box and placed the box on top of the teacher's desk. I stared at it for a while.

"Dark chocolate with green apple blazing," A voice startled me. I looked up. Yuki was staring at the chocolate I was holding intently.

"H-how did you know?" I was rather shocked; she knew what this chocolate was made of just by looking at it.

"And what's more important, how the hell did you get to the front of the class?" I asked as I looked behind her to my seat, where she was sitting about a second ago.

She chuckled.

"One: This chocolate is from XX Chocolate Café Two: I've been standing next to you like 5 minutes ago,"

"And she's Zeus Jr. High's Top Baker. Of course she'll be able to know something like that," I heard Yuuya say. I turned around; he was looking at us with a smirk. I turned back to Yuki with an 'Is-that-true?' look.

"EX-Top Baker actually, now I'm just a normal girl from the soccer club at Raimon Jr. High," She corrected her brother and winked.

"So who's the lucky guy hhmm?" Yuki asked me with her famous cat smile. I felt like flicking her forehead.

"It's not for, it's from," I said as I stared at the chocolate again. _Looks delicious_ I thought as I licked my lips.

"EEEHH? WHO GAVE IT?" I looked back up and saw Yuki staring at me with wide eyes and pointing her finger at me. I sweatdropped as I remembered that Yuki was a busybody like Haruna.

"I have no idea," I said as I took a bite. "Yummy," I continued eating the chocolate.

"Well, whoever gave it to me has good taste in chocolates but bad taste in colour," I picked up my bag and walked to the door. I slid it open and walked out.

"See ya guys tomorrow!" I called out and I saw them wave back at me. I could've sworn they were smirking.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"I'm home!" I yelled as I entered my house. Nobody answered.

"Dad and Mom are still at work while Sawada is out camping in the woods," I said to myself as I imagined my brother getting chased by a bear. I laughed at the thought.

"And Tsuki's probably out with her friends," I talked to myself again, this time remembering my 12 year old sister.

"YES! I'VE GOT THE HOUSE ALL TO MYSELF!" I yelled happily as I stretched my arms out. I ran upstairs to my bedroom and jumped onto the bed. I closed my eyes as I remembered what happened a few weeks ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_Why do you hate me so much?" The blonde-haired female asked as she followed the green-haired male._

"_It's none of your business Banana Head!" Ryuuji said as fastened his pace. But Hanaka wasn't satisfied. She jogged a little so she could keep up with Ryuuji._

"_You've hated me since day one! And we've never even met before! What did I do to make you hate me?" Hanaka continued to annoy the green-haired male._

_Ryuuji gritted his teeth as he turned around to face Hanaka._

"_Look! I hate you ok? I HATE YOU TILL THE VERY LAST STRAND OF DNA!" Ryuuji screamed at Hanaka. The female's eyes widened in shock._

_**PANG!**_

_Ryuuji's left cheek was red and burning. He felt his cheek with his hand. He looked at Hanaka._

_Her body was trembling; her right shaking the hardest and her bangs covered her eyes, tears running down her cheeks._

_Before Ryuuji could say anything, Hanaka sped off._

_**End of Flashback**_

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I rolled to my side. The image of that incident went through my mind like a black and white film. Slowly, I closed my eyes again, this time falling into a deep sleep.

"Why do you hate me, Ryuu-kun?"

**XOXOXOXOX**

I yawned. Why did I want to come to school anyways? I was even the earliest to arrive at school! I continued to walk to my class, when I heard a crash.

"Oi! Watch it!" That voice… It sounded familiar. I fastened my pace. In one of the classes I saw two figures, walking clumsily. That's when I noticed those figures were in MY class.

I slid the door open, shocking the occupants of the classroom. Ichi-chan and Hiroto jumped.

"GAAH!" Both of them yelled at the same time.

"WHAT on Earth are you two doing here?" I said. The two went silent.

"Well?" I continued. This time they hesitated. I walked towards the two.

"O-Ohayo, Ha-hana-chan," Ichi-chan said while sweatdropping. I stared at him blankly.

"We-well, see ya!" Both of them said in the same time they ran out of the class while holding something big and round.

"Weird…" I placed my bag on my table and walked back to the door. Just as I was about to open it, someone else from outside slid it open. It was Midorikawa…

Our veins popped. We glared at each other. He walked past me to his seat. My vein pop grew bigger. Not wanting to create a chaos at this _almost _perfect morning, I walked out of the class to my locker to get my books.

Students started filling the hallways when I reached my locker. I opened it. My eyes bulged out of their sockets as I saw what was in my locker. A bouquet of green roses with a note attached to it.

People stared at me as I stood frozen in front of my own locker. The first thing that popped into my mind was: HOW THE HELL DID THESE ROSES GET INTO MY LOCKER?

But what's more important is… WHO THE HELL GAVE ME THESE ROSES?

The bell rang. I took my books and ran back to class.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Throughout the first until fifth period I was thinking about the roses and chocolates. My mind was all _'Who gave the roses?' _or _'Maybe it was him, no it might be him!'_

Now, its lunch and I still don't know who gave me the chocolate and roses. Then, I remembered the note that was attached to the roses. In that exact moment, I dashed towards my locker.

I opened my locker and looked inside. Luckily or maybe _unluckily, _the roses were still there, along with the note. I slowly took the note, opened it and read it.

_If you want to know who I am, meet me at the rooftop tomorrow after school. _

_-Your secret admirer._

I flushed. There was even a heart at the end of the note. Not wanting anyone else to read the note, I threw it back into my locker and closed it shut. My back was against the locker door. I could still feel my face burning.

"Hey, you ok?"

I jumped up in surprise. In front of me, was Ichi-chan.

"Uuuhh… I-I'm fine!" I yelled. I dashed into the hallways. I turned around the corner.

**CRASH!**

_Ouch…_ I thought as I held my head. I looked up and saw Aphrodi. Wait…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT RAIMON?" I screamed as I stood up in shock. Aphrodi sweatdropped at my reaction.

"I'm in the Student Transfer Programme," he said as he slowly stood up and dust off any dirt off him. I stared at him with a confused look.

"How long?" I asked him again.

He scratched the back of his head.

"A month or so…"

"BUT WHY RAIMON?"

"Uuuhh… I think I heard someone calling me! See ya!" He ran off. Something smells fishy…

Ever since yesterday, super weird things are happening…

"I think I'm losing my mind…" I said as I held my head. If this keeps up I think I'm gonna faint…

I listed the things that happened for the last 24 hours.

The school turned green.

I got chocolates from an anonymous person.

Yuki and Yuuya came to my class after school.

This morning, I saw Hiroto and Ichi-chan in my class.

After that, I found a bouquet of green roses in my locker with a note attached to it.

And now, I found Aphrodi all the way from Zeus Jr. High, right here in Raimon…

The school bell rang, giving me a little headache. Damn… I didn't even get to eat lunch!

**XOXOXOXOX**

In class, the teacher announced something about tomorrow. He told us to bring recyclable things to school tomorrow so that the school can send the recyclables to the recycling factory.

Where can I find anything recyclable in my house? Maybe I'll just bring some old newspapers tomorrow.

The teachers had a meeting, so we had the class to ourselves for the rest of the day. I stretched my arms up and yawned.

The door suddenly slid open so hard it could have broken into pieces. On the door frame, stood with all her might (and eerie aura) was Yuki.

"Uh-oh…" was all I could say when her eyes darted through the room as if looking for someone. I noticed _someone _shivering and sweatdropping.

"KIYAMA HIROTO!" The 13-year old yelled. Hiroto flinched and tried to run but with no luck when Aphrodi suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?" The blonde male asked.

"B-but it's not done yet!" Hiroto replied back, his voice shaking a little. I tilted my head to the right. What were they talking about?

"Then you and Kazemaru-senpai should get going!" Yuki pulled Hiroto out of the classroom with Aphrodi behind her. Peppermint followed them too.

The whole class sweatdropped. Curious got the best of me as I got up from my seat and followed the four.

I saw them gather at the end of the junior locker's hallway. Yuki, Hiroto, Aphrodi and Midorikawa weren't the only ones there; Ichi-chan and Yuuya were there too.

I was about to jump into one of the lockers but I was too late, they saw me. I laughed nervously as I waved at them.

Some of them looked shock, some turned pale and I was pretty sure Peppermint's skin was as white as Yuki's hair and his skin was usually _tanned_. I gave him a questioning look.

"Uuuhh so what'cha doin?" I tried to keep a grip by trying to act normal. I could see they were putting up an act too.

"No-nothing," All of them said in perfect sync.

"None of your business, Banana Head," Everyone except Peppermint that is. We glared at each other again. I can see his skin is back to his normal colour. Was I imagining things? If I imagined that, then… urgh… Who am I kidding? The chocolate was real and also the roses. _Not _my imagination.

I noticed another figure glaring at me. I turned around and flinched. Yuki was giving me the _hardest _and _coldest _glare I have ever seen coming from her.

"Ne, Hana-chan…"

"H-haih?" I shivered a little.

"You followed me, Onii-chan, Hiroto-senpai and Midorikawa-senpai… _didn't _you?" Her voice sounded spooky.

"Uuuuhhh… what will happen if I say 'Yes'?" I stared at her with a pleading look.

"Oh, okay," And with that she left along with her brother and cousin. Sometimes I wonder who's in charge actually…

I sighed as I dropped on the ground.

"Yuki-chan can sure be scary when she wants too," Ichi-chan said as he patted my shoulder and left with Hiroto.

Wait… that means I'm left with… Uh-oh, _everyone! _Please take cover!

"Great… Just Great…" I said trying to put in as much sarcasm as possible.

"S-see ya!" Peppermint walked hurriedly to join Ichi-chan and Hiroto. He didn't even tease me. And I thought I saw a hint of red in his cheeks. Okay… _NOW _I'm seriously imagining things.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The next day, my face was red all the way to school. 'What was going to happen later afternoon?' was all I could think of as I stepped into the soccer field.

I looked up and saw 3 figures carrying boxes entering the building. _Not again…_ I thought to myself as I followed the 3 figures. Soon enough I found out they were the three blood-related students (one of them somehow ended up in Raimon for a month), Aphrodi, Yuuya and Yuki. Each of them was carrying big boxes. I stared at them in awe.

"What cha' doin'?" Okay… I'm starting to feel like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb.

They looked up and flinched. Aphrodi almost dropped his box.

"Nothing much Hana-chan, just papers to be recycled," Aphrodi seemed to be hesitating at first.

"And make some money," The Aoi siblings replied in the same time. Me and Aphrodi sweatdropped.

As if by queue, Ichi-chan appeared behind the main doors. I was about to glomp him if it wasn't because of a certain green-haired teen behind him. So I only greeted him.

"Ohayo, Ichi-chan!"

"Ohayo, Hana-chan!" He replied back with a smile. The teen behind him just stared at me with an expressionless face.

"What's your problem, Green Tea?" I raised my eyebrows as my face got closer to his. He flinched a bit. I noticed he was sweating a lot too.

"Uh, nothing!" And like a robot made by an amateur, he walked to class. I stared at the back of his head with a really curious expression.

I heard some chuckles behind me and I turned around to face the other four teens.

"What's so funny?" I asked them in the most evil tone possible.

"Oh, nothing at all~" They replied back with an eviller tone than mine. I shivered a little and started to jog to my class. I knew that _something _was going to happen on this peaceful (I think) and harmonious, Green Day, but just shrugged it off.

**XOXOXOXOX**

I was restless throughout class, I even yawned a few times.

"Hey, Hana-chan, you okay? I saw you dozed off during Maths just now," Hiroto asked me when it was lunch. I stared at him for a while.

"I… guess?" His face showed he wasn't satisfied. I sighed.

"Alright, alright, I guess I'm not fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night, okay?" He smirked a little at my answer.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Oh, nothing~" Okay… I heard the exact same sentence from 3 (make that 4 if you count in Peppermint) people today and told it to him.

"Then I'm the fifth~" His smirk hasn't left his face and I really want to punch him right in the nose, right this very minute.

Both of us exited the classroom and continued to the cafeteria. He was still smirking when we sat down at the table (noisy as usual).

"Hey Hana-chan…"

"What?" I turned my head to the left and glared at Hiroto. His smirk was still there.

"What would you do if- OUCH!" Someone behind him punched his head, hard. I laughed at him.

"Don't ruin all of our hard work, idiot!" Yuuya yelled at him as he cracked his knuckles. Hiroto pouted a little.

"Fine…" He smirked again. "We'll just wait and see…"

This made me curious again.

"Okay, what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, nothing~" They replied at the same time. My vein popped and I cracked my knuckles.

"That's the sixth and seventh time this day…" They flinched when they saw my glare and started to dash out of the cafeteria. Nobody seemed to notice them though. I looked in front of me and saw Peppermint eating with his head down. 'When the hell did he get here?' I thought as I noticed his face was kind of red. 'What's important is… WHY IS HE SITTING IN FRONT OF ME?' I screamed in my head as I mentally banged my head on a wall.

He didn't look up and neither did I for the rest of lunch break. We just sat there eating and trying to avoid eye contact. I could feel my own cheeks turning red. 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?' I yelled again in my head. Once more I imagined banging my head on the wall, this time harder.

**XOXOXOXOX**

I hit my head on my desk, hard and this time I Am Not Imagining It! For the first time Ever, I Am Not Happy That School Ended! I feel like screaming my head off, which I already did just two days ago.

I didn't want to go but I wanted to know who has been giving me chocolates and flowers. I'm so confused!

Aki came up to me and asked me what was wrong. I stared at her with teary eyes and told her everything.

"Oh My God! Hana-chan! That's soooo romantic!" She exclaimed happily as I ended my story.

"What's so romantic about that?" I couldn't think right. I just said what came up in my mind.

"Chocolates, roses, all came from a secret admirer? What could be more romantic than that? And what's more, I have a _pretty _good idea who is it…" She chuckled slightly as her eyes traced the classroom. I stared at her questioningly but didn't bother to follow her gaze.

"Who?" I asked, my voice sounded blank and expressionless.

"A _certain _guy, of course." She giggled and walked to the door. I chased after her but tripped on someone's foot and landed on my face.

"Ow…" Was all I could say. I heard the sound of a chair being pushed and someone screaming my name.

"Hana-chan!"

Someone turned my body upright and shook me hard. My eyes were blurry and my head was spinning. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the colour _green_…

**XOXOXOXOX**

My eyes opened a little but I still couldn't see properly. I sat up, blocking the sunset with my left hand. I looked around and noticed I was in the school infirmary. My eyes widened in shock as I remembered what happened.

I felt someone squeezing my right hand and looked down. I almost choked on my own breath. I felt my blood rushing up to my face.

"Ryu- I mean, Midorikawa?" He opened his left eye and stared at me. He was sleeping while holding my hand. In less than a second, his face was as red as a tomato.

"H-Hana-chan? Yo-You're awake?" He stammered as he sat back up, his eyes wide. He didn't let go of my hand though.

I didn't know what to say. Here we are, arch nemesis, sitting in the infirmary alone together. I just stared at him. He stared at me. Both of our faces were red.

"Yo-You fainted just now and I t-took you here." He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. He must have noticed our hands joined together because he suddenly pulled it away.

"Uuuhhh, I-I gotta go." He pushed his chair back and started to head for the door. Out of instinct, I grabbed his arm. I didn't know what hit me. My body moved by itself.

"P-please… D-don't go…" What am I saying? Did something possess me?

My eyes were watery. My vision was getting blurry again. Before I knew it, I was crying.

"W-why? Why do you hate me? Why? I-if you hate me, th-then why did you take me here?" I managed to say in between sobs. I covered my face with my hands and curled into a ball.

I felt his arms wrapped around me. I flinched in shock.

"_I never said I hated you…"_

It sounded like a whisper; my ears weren't able to catch it.

"W-what did you say?"

"I said… I never hated you…" He said a little louder than before. I stared at him with wide eyes. He was still hugging me.

"But then… why? Why did you do that to me on my first day here?"

He sighed and released me, his back against the metal bed's frame.

"I… was dared to…" He laughed nervously again.

"By?"

"Hi-Hiroto…" He scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Hana-chan," He smiled as he went to me closer. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

I blushed. He. Called. Me. Hana-chan… Blood rushed to my face again. I looked away from him, trying to hide my red face. Something clicked in my head. I forgot about my secret admirer. Shit. He must have left by now. Now I'll never know who he is.

I facepalmed myself. I dried my tears, took my bag that was on a chair and started to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard him call out for me.

"The rooftop," Hey, who knows? My 'secret admirer' might still be waiting for me there.

"But your so called secret admirer is right here." I stopped in front of the door. Did I hear that right? I turned around and met soft lips. My eyes grew wider and I started to cry again. He pulled me and cupped my cheeks.

"But…"

"Saranghae, Hana-chan…"

"Did you just…"

"Speak Korean?" He smirked and kissed my forehead. I know what it meant. I know what that one word meant.

"I love you too, Ryuu-kun." I kissed him. He looked shock at first but then smiled again.

Suddenly, I heard something pop and confetti was falling around us. Both of us looked confused. We looked up and saw a red heart-shaped container that was split in half, hanging high above our heads.

We heard laughs and turned our heads to the nurses table. This time I was sure our eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"MINNA?" Both of us screamed at the same time. The whole soccer club just laughed.

"Congratulations to you~ Congratulations to you~ Congratulations to you~ Congratulations to Ryuuji and Hanaka!~ Congratulations to you!" Everyone sang to the beat of the 'Happy Birthday' song. Ryuu-kun and I flushed.

"Hiroto, Kazemaru, Aphrodi, Yuuya and Yuki! You guys told me you would leave!" Midorikawa screamed at the 5. They laughed louder.

"And miss a once in a lifetime opportunity? Never!" The 5 of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Be thankful Midorikawa, if it weren't for us, you wouldn't be able to confess your feelings to Hana-chan." Aphrodi said.

"Wait… You guys planned all of this? All of you?" I asked, confused.

"Truth be told, the rest of us were dragged here after practise." Kidou explained but he was smirking.

"So…"

"Peace!" The 5 said people exclaimed happily. I was about to strangle each of them if they didn't defend themselves.

"But Midorikawa was the one who asked for help!" The five of them exclaimed as they pointed an accusing finger at Ryuu-kun. I turned around and stared at him.

"Sorry, baby. But I had no choice." He pulled me into a kiss.

"Mou! Ryuu-kun you jerk!" All of them laughed.

"Finally, peace has returned to the soccer club." Hiroto exclaimed all of a sudden.

"WHO WAS THE ONE THAT STARTED IT ALL?" Everyone except me and Ryuu-kun yelled at him in the same time and started beating him up. The two of us laughed and left the group in peace(?).

**XOXOXOXOX**

Midorikawa: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

Flo: Aduh! Penat den!

IE Cast: WHAT? ? ? ?

Flo: Sorry, I accidently talked in Malay ^^'

Yuu: …

Flo: To **HikariYuiFarah** I AM SO SORRY! I ACCIDENTLY MADE HANAKA ACT LIKE ME A LITTLE! OMG! I AM SOOO SORRY!

Endou: Mind telling us what inspired you to make this fic?

Flo: Oh… uuhh… let's see… well, in Malaysia we have Sport Houses according colour

Yuu: Like, Red, Green, Blue and Yellow

Flo: I'm in the Red team and he's in the Green team so yeah… Truth be told, I don't REALLY hate green, I dislike and like it, and actually, I didn't thought of the story, my classmate (who has been helping me survive my 4 years with _him) _suddenly wrote the title on one of my notebooks and told me to write a story about me and _him. _I was like 'HELL TO THE NO!' but then I used it for this XP

Aki: Aha…

Yuu: And here's one more announcement, the supposed to be Burn X Gazelle one-shot is too long,

Flo: So imma making it continous! Okay enough babbling! R&R MINNA! XX33


	4. Gift from Heaven I & II

Flo and Yuu: Yo, everyone! Sorry for the ultimately late update but we didn't have time to write SINCE our family's moving thus… Wait, did we just use THUS?

IE Cast: Yes, yes you guys did…

Flo: Well, anyways let's just get on with the story :3 And if you guys notice that sometimes we mention Atsuya's hair pink and sometimes orange, please ignore that because we are too lazy to correct that.

Yuu: And just to make sure you guys don't have any other ideas, Atsuya's real hair colour is orange, thank you very much!

IE Cast: Umeki Kazuya belongs to **Wailing-of-the-Rain163**! ! !

**WARNING: ATSUYA AND SHIROU ARE GOING TO CHANGE PERSONALITIES! (shoving the two into a personality switcher machine)**

**Summary: "**The first time you smiled at me… Why was it so charming?" – Umeki Kazuya

**(Gift from Heaven PART I)**

I ran up the hospital hallways with two cream puffs in each of my hands. Yuki-chan and Yuuya-kun told me that he was sent to the hospital again. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me eager to get to his room.

"Fubuki Atsuya…" I mumbled to myself as I scanned the walls. Even though I've been here lots of times before to visit him, I still couldn't exactly remember where his room was. After a few more minutes of searching, I found his room.

Seeing as I was holding two cream puffs from Mary's Bakery that I had bought especially for the both of us in my hands, I stood there like an idiot, thinking of a way to open the door without shocking the occupant. Without me noticing, the door slid open.

"Ah, Ume! Come on in!" A familiar voice asked me. I looked up and smiled at Atsuya.

"Ah, Atsuya! Come on! We better hurry up and eat these things before he shows up!" I said hurriedly. "Huh? Who?" Atsuya looked at me confused.

"The monster, who else?"

Suddenly, another voice startled me.

"Ume?"

"Eh?" I turned around and saw another orange-haired male that looked exactly like Atsuya.

"Why didn't you go in?" 'Atsuya' asked me. I gulped. Oh God, please don't tell me I've got it wrong again. Please don't tell me that the one that I'm looking at right now is the _real _Fubuki Atsuya?

"Ume…" The other twin said in the deadliest tone possible. Braving myself, I turned around to look at the other 'Atsuya'. "Don't tell me that the 'monster' you were talking about was…" He shot a glare at me. I gulped one more time.

"KYAAAAAA! SHIROUUU!" I screamed. He covered my mouth with his hands, his veins popping, his eyes still shooting glares at me. "PIPE IT DOWN!" He scolded me and took the two cream puffs from my hands.

"You're punished for calling people 'monsters'. One's for you, Atsuya." And he gave one to Atsuya. I glared at him and he snarled back. Atsuya sweat dropped.

"What's going on?"

"I… I… Actually…Err…" I stuttered, trying to figure out a way to explain this to him. Without warning, he took my hand and placed the cream puff on it. I looked at it shocked and then looked up.

"Here you can have it. I'm not hungry." He grinned. "You can eat it with my brother." I smiled happily. 'Atsuya is really kind' I thought to myself. I didn't notice that the two twins were already sitting on Atsuya's bed, talking to each other.

"Oi Atsuya, have you been eating?"

"Of course I am…"

"But then why do you look so skinny…" Shirou neared Atsuya's face with a serious expression. Atsuya sweatdropped and chuckled.

"I'm fine, Nii-chan." He grinned. He always grins. I felt a hint of guilt. Maybe I should…

"Hey, Atsuya, I don't want mine so you can have it!"

"EH?" The pink-haired teen looked at me, surprised. I stretched out my arm that was holding the cream puff to him so he can take it. To our surprise, another hand took it and bit into it.

"If neither of you want it, then I'll be taking that." Shirou ate it as if it was his and ignored me.

"SHIIROOUUU!" I screamed at the top of her lungs and pulled his cheeks while making a face.

"OI! ERK! Don't show that ugly face to Atsuya! You'll make him sicker!"

"UGLY! UGLY! UGLY! THAT'S ALL YOU KNOW! YOU'RE ATTITUDE IS THE REAL UGLY THING AROUND HERE!" I pulled his cheeks harder and he did the same. Some laughs made us stop.

"And I thought the hospital is supposed to be the quietest place in town, next to the library and cemetery of course." A deep voice said from the door. The three of us turned our gaze to the door. Yuuya smirked and Yuki waved at us.

"Yo!" Both of them grinned. Everyone went silent for a while, when Atsuya broke it. "Uuhh… How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Oh Great…" The siblings replied with sarcasm. "We stood here for 10 minutes; nobody noticed us, and then not even a 'Oh, Hey there!'… Don't you people care about us anymore?" They said in perfect sync and pouted. Me and Shirou were still pulling each other's faces, soon enough we continued with our fight, completely ignoring the two siblings in front of us.

"OH MY GOD! I'M HAVING A HEART ATTACK! HER FACE IS TOO UGLY!"

I shrieked. "URGH! SHIROU YOU INSOLENT FOOL! ! !" And I pulled his cheeks harder, earning a punch in the head from him.

The other three laughed while holding their stomachs. Yuuya and Yuki were rolling on the hospital room floor. Typical of the two.

"Ume's not ugly, she's very cute." I heard someone say. Me and Shirou stopped fighting and turned to Atsuya. I felt my face getting hotter. Even the siblings were gaping at him.

The pink-haired male smiled at me and my face went redder.

"Ever since birth I had a weak heart, I wasn't able to go out and have fun like you guys…" Atsuya's face saddened. "I just wish I could go on a date with Ume-chan." Did my ears catch that right? D-Did he just ask me out?

"Are you crazy Atsuya? You know you can't leave the hospital!" I heard Yuuya burst behind me. I'm guessing he must be in his 'over-protective brother/friend' mode.

"Yeah I know that Yuuya, that's why I was wondering…" Atsuya trailed off. His eyes were on his twin brother, who was half-way to the door. Wait, when did he get there?

"Onii-chan, think you could do me a favour and replace me as Ume-chan's date?"

Everyone was silent. Even I didn't know what to say except for one word.

"? ? ? ! ! ! !" Both me and Shirou screamed while the Aoi siblings were staring at Atsuya like he had just sang 'Baby' from Justin Bieber. Rock version…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Umeki sighed in despair… After a few discussions and pleads from Atsuya yesterday, she and Shirou finally agreed to his request.

They were right now in a fast food restaurant. Shirou had left to buy them some food while Umeki stayed at their table. 'This is going to be a long day…' Umeki thought to herself.

Shirou came up to her with a tray of food in his hands. Umeki grabbed a burger and a coke. Shirou's vein popped since the burger that Umeki took was the biggest between the two.

She smirked in victory at him while he growled.

They started eating without talking. It was awkward, for both of them since they have never met outside the hospital (Shirou goes to Hakuren Jr. High while Umeki goes to Sessou Jr. High). They were about halfway through their meal when Umeki broke dreaded silence.

"Ne, Shirou… Why do you always look like your angry?" The brunette asked him. Shirou stopped drinking and stared at her brown orbs.

"My face has always been like this…" He replied and looked away. Umeki knew he was lying because every time he talked to Atsuya or one of the Aoi siblings, his face softens. She shrugged and ate a piece of French fry.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_CLICK!_

_CLICK! CLICK!_

_CLICK!_

"What are you doing? ! Don't just take pictures of the scenery!" Umeki scolded Shirou as he continued to take pictures of the birds. They were right now in the park, the second part of their 'date'.

Without warning, Shirou turned around and took a picture of Umeki. She flinched and snatched the camera from Shirou's hands.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I'M NOT EVEN READY YET! I'LL LOOK UGLY IN THAT PHOTO!"

"Whatever you do you'll still look the same. UGLY." Shirou made a statement and snatched the camera back. Umeki's face was hot and burning in anger but she didn't say anything.

"You know Ume, this is the first time Atsuya ever asked me for help…" Shirou's grey orbs stared into Umeki's brown ones. "I'd really appreciate it if you'd help me with this one."

Umeki blinked. She lowered her head, turned around and ran off. Shirou stood there, confused.

"Awww man… Don't tell me she went home?" Shirou grunted as he scratched the back of his head. "What am I supposed to do now?"

He heard some footsteps and felt someone shoving something behind him. Turning around he saw Umeki holding two crepes.

"Your actions are different from your words, Shirou…" Umeki said. But she knew one thing for sure: Shirou cared for his little twin brother more than anything else.

"But that's the best thing about you…" Umeki looked up and smiled. Shirou looked at her weirdly. "What are you talking about? You're freaking me out Umeki!"

The female teenager replied with a grin. Her eyes scanned their surroundings and her brown orbs landed on a nearby fountain. "Come on! We can take pictures over there and act like we're really are a couple!" Umeki ran over towards the beautiful fountain.

"Hey, Umeki…" She heard Shirou call her. She stopped for a while and turned around to face him. "Yes?"

"Thank you… For not leaving me…" Shirou smiled at Umeki. She could've sworn her heart stopped beating for a second because this was the first time Shirou ever smiled at her… A true sincere smile.

Her cheeks felt hot. Could she be blushing? Oh God. The brunette shook her head and smiled back at him. Why was it so charming?

"Any time…" She said with a smile.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Tomorrow came too fast and laughter was heard from room 'Fubuki Atsuya' in the Hokkaido General Hospital.

The Aoi siblings were the loudest. Atsuya clutched his gut on the bed, trying hard not to fall. Shirou and Umeki tried hard not to pummel them to ashes.

"Oh my God! Is this Shirou… Or is this the Abominable Snow-Man? !" Yuki laughed as she pointed to a picture of a blurred out Shirou. The said boy just pointed an accusing finger to Umeki and said, "She always pushed the wrong buttons! Now I look like some beast!"

Umeki pointed back. "He took photos of me when I'm not even smiling! _I'm_ the one who looks like a beast!"

Shirou coughed and tried holding back a laugh but eventually, he laughed anyway. "She, she just admitted that she looks ugly!" He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, the result of laughing so hard.

Umeki, realizing what she just said, froze and gasped. "AARGH! SHIROU YOU-" But she was cut off by Shirou himself. "Language, girl, language…"

And then they bickered again. Yuuya sighed and turned his head around to Atsuya. "Well take care dude, hope you'll be able to cope with them when we're-" He pointed a thumb towards himself and Yuki, "Not around…"

"What do you mean?" Atsuya asked, clueless. "We're going back to Inazuma Town today Atsu-nii-chan!" Yuki explained to Atsuya, who wide-eyed. Even Umeki and Shirou stopped fighting.

"Already? ! But you guys were just here for a week!" Umeki said and let go of Shirou. The Aoi siblings could only nod. But they weren't gonna let that be their main topic of discussion today.

"So Umeki, when and where's the next date with Shi-nii-chan?" Yuki asked playfully and winked at Umeki, who was turning pale and red at the same time.

Atsuya gave Shirou a nice – evil – grin. The white-haired boy gulped.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Why the damn hell is the pier empty? !" Umeki said and she pulled her jacket tighter around her. Shirou rubbed his arms, his face half-covered by his scarf. "Because only idiots like us go to it on windy days like this."

And true to his words, the pier was empty asides from the rides, the workers, and these two forced couple. Umeki's vein popped at Shirou's comment.

"So… What now?" The girl finally blurted out the question that has been bugging her mind. Shirou looked at her and shrugged.

"Let's get a corn dog…" He suggested, to which Umeki nodded and they both looked around for a food stand.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Mou~ Nene-chan!~ I'm bored! There's nobody here on a windy day like this!"

"You're wrong Tama-chan!~ Look, there's a couple right over there!"

"Yes! Come on! Let's go!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Umeki munched her corn dog. "Man, these people sure know how to make corn dogs," Umeki commented on the deliciousness of the corn dog. Shirou nodded in response.

Out of the blue, two girls a black-haired girl and a blonde in black-swimwear-like suits with white bunny ears and white bunny tails approached the two fake lovers. They were smiling oh-so-sweetly, making Umeki and Shirou feeling rather uncomfortable. Both of them had a bad feeling about these two girls.

"Hi! I'm Nene! And this is my good friend Tamako!" The blonde haired girl introduced herself and her black-haired friend, who waved in response. "You two look so cute together!~" Tamako said in a sing-song voice, making Umeki and Shirou choke on the corn dogs they were eating.

"Uuhh wait, I think you've got the wrong idea." Umeki protested. She felt a little weird saying that somehow.

"Aww~ Don't be so shy! Come on follow us! There's a game here that'll be perfect for lovers like you two!" Nene the blonde bunny said and pulled Shirou by the arm to a ride. Tamako did the same to Umeki, who tried protesting but failed. The same story goes for the fourteen year old male. All in the same time, a feeling of hatred towards the blonde grew inside Umeki.

The two 'bunnies' took Umeki and Shirou to a pink heart-shaped arch that made both Umeki and Shirou pale.

"W-Wait, what is this? !" Shirou asked as he read the name of the game/ride. 'Lovers Maze' it said. Umeki gawked at heart-shaped arch. The two 'bunnies' took the two teens and pushed them through the door, locking it on the way.

"WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? !" Umeki and Shirou shouted and they tried opening the door but to no luck. They swore they heard the two 'bunnies' outside giggling in delight.

"Aww~ You guys are so shy and cute together! Don't worry! All you have to do is find a way out of the maze and you'll be fine!" They heard Nene's voice say.

"Plus this game is for free and there's a little present for you guys when you find the exit~" They heard Tamako add next.

"Well, good luck!~" They heard the two 'bunnies' say and then the sound of footsteps leaving the area reached their ears.

Umeki sighed but when she remembered what Nene had said earlier about the two being a cute couple, she immediately blushed. 'Get a grip!' She shouted in her head. The girl sighed again.

"Well, I guess we have no choice huh Shirou?" She asked her companion but he didn't answer. Umeki turned around. "Shirou?"

To her surprise, Shirou had disappeared. "Shirou?" Umeki said again, this time louder. Still, no answer. That means she was really alone.

"Shirou!" She called out. Her voice echoed through the building but she wasn't so sure if the guy could hear her. She started to panic.

"Shirou!" She shouted again and ran off deeper into the building. She wasn't so sure where she was going but there was no other way she could see or know. The route she was taking was dark and a little spooky but there dim lights on the ceiling.

'So much for the romantic part of this game,' She commented in her head, 'This place looks more like a haunted house,'

"Oi Shirou! Where are you? !" Umeki turned around a corner and jumped at the sight of her own reflection in a mirror. She didn't expect a dead end too. "Shit, what am I going to do now?" The girl turned her head around. She had only one choice, go back and find another way around.

Umeki sighed and leaned against the mirror. Did she walk a bit further away from it? Because she couldn't feel anything behind her. "W-WOAH!" She fell.

"Ow…" She looked up and saw the mirror/secret door opened slightly. It was pretty high up but she wondered why it didn't hurt so much.

"Wow… You weigh like an elephant," A voice mocked her and she flushed. She looked to her side and screamed when she found out she had landed right on top of Shirou. His face was inches away and they were in a position only suited for 18+ viewers.

"SHIROU!" Umeki frantically stood up and brushed imaginary dust off of her. The teenage boy rubbed the back of his head and stood up too. "Where did you go? !" Umeki scolded the other teen. "Where did you _think _I was going? I was looking for the exit!" He explained and walked into the direction he was intending to go, before being plunged to the ground by a falling Umeki.

"H-HEY! Wait for me you big fool!" Umeki took her bag from the ground and chased after Shirou, whose hands were on the wall. He looked like he was looking for something on it. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Have you looked around you recently?" Shirou replied back with a question. Umeki turned her head around and finally noticed they were in a bright room with yellow walls and pink and red small hearts on it. She almost puked.

"Yeah… I did…"

"Do you see any way out?" Shirou asked again and continued to search for a hidden trap door. Umeki looked again and shook her head. They were in a room with a high chance of at least one hidden door.

The room wasn't small in fact it looked more like a long hallway to forever. All she could see was yellow and red and pink hearts wallpaper. Something caught her eye and she went closer to it. From far, it looked like something brown and white, with two silver-coloured boxes arranged on its side. She could also see something burning a little.

But when Umeki got closer and closer, it hit her smack in the face that the brown thing she saw was the skeleton of a bed, a mattress on it with some pillows and a blanket and the two boxes were bedside tables. And the things that were burning were red, purple and pink scented candles.

"THE FUCK? !" Umeki shouted, to which attracted Shirou's attention. "What?" He asked as he went closer to Umeki, who couldn't help but have _certain_ thoughts about the scene in front of her. Shirou sweat dropped at the bed, mattress and etc.

"What. Is. That?"

"Don't tell me you didn't see it when you made your way in!" Umeki asked and turned her slightly red face to Shirou.

"I came from the other way okay!"

Now, even Shirou was blushing because being a teenager, they couldn't help but have _those _thoughts.

"Okay, I'm gonna continue to look for a way out." Shirou said and hurried off. Umeki nodded and followed him. They expected to find a trap _door_ but they didn't expect it to be on the floor…

A few steps forward, the floor suddenly opened below them and they fell into pitch darkness. For Umeki, it was like déjà vu all over again. But instead of falling _onto _someone, the two teenagers fell _into _a roller coaster that started up and went down a hill once they were in.

"OKAY! THIS SERIOUSLY FEELS LIKE A CARTOON!" Shirou commented as he held the hand bar in front of him for safety.

"MAYBE WE ARE IN ONE!" Okay, Umeki admitted, that was one stupid reply but what can she do? What can _they _do? Here they were, being guided by two weird 'bunny' girls to a game/ride, she got lost in a mirror maze of some sort and now both of them were in a roller coaster of doom.

What could be more cartoon-ier than _that_?

The coaster went uphill, downhill, through a tunnel and made 360 degree swirls. To which, the place were only filled by their screams and… music? 'Oh, great,' Umeki thought. 'This thing has a radio!'

But that thought didn't stay for long cause what she saw was a pool of water. And it looks like they were heading right towards it.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Umeki screamed and braced herself.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I so fucking hate this place…" Shirou said as he tried drying himself off. Umeki couldn't agree more. "Wait, I thought we were on a _pier_. How did they make an underground roller coaster or maze or whatever." Umeki noticed.

"Hey, those two girls took us to entrance of this game. And that entrance happens to be next to the road." Shirou said but he wasn't so sure if his theory was right or not.

Umeki just kept silent. She felt cold when cold air from an air-conditioner hit her. The sound of someone sneezing filled the place.

"Are you okay Ume?" Shirou asked, slightly worried about the girl. Wait, since when did he care about her?

"I'm fine, probably just a little cold."

Shirou nodded. Well, he was shivering too since both of them were soaking wet. The teenage boy looked around noticed a door with a sign flicking on and off and on and off on top of it. And that sign happened to have the word 'EXIT' on it.

"Maybe we can go through there." Shirou said and made his way to the door. Umeki obeyed for she'd rather go somewhere else than be in the cold room. When they reached the door, Shirou opened it and they were lucky because it was just a normal door that led to a hallway with doors arranged next to each other on each wall.

The two sighed in relief and walked in. They walked past a few doors in silence when Umeki remembered something from that morning.

"Hey, Shirou,"

"What?"

"When I came to the hospital this morning, I saw your parents talking to the doctor. Is everything alright?" Umeki asked and looked at Shirou.

The teenage boy's face turned cold and lifeless. He looked away. "Nah, I'm sure it's just nothing."

But Umeki somehow knew it wasn't just 'nothing'. Shirou's parents both worked and they rarely came to the hospital together. And from the tone in Shirou's voice, Umeki knew that something was wrong. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"You know Shirou…" Umeki looked down and stared at her feet. "You can tell me anything. No secrets. Even if you need a place to cry," the girl looked up and stared at Shirou's eyes. "I'll always be there…"

Shirou was speechless. Who was this girl in front of him? Her shining eyes, her wet hair, the seriousness in her tone. Right now, Umeki seemed to be like a whole new person, a total stranger.

And Shirou couldn't hold himself any longer than her.

The teenage boy leaned over and kissed her, right on the lips. Umeki groaned and returned it.

They stayed like that for who knows how long.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Atsuya stared at the two with a face that said, YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

"No… We're not…" Both teens looked at the floor, feeling rather embarrassed at the events that happened yesterday.

"DOES SUCH A GAME EXIST? !" Atsuya laughed really loud. He was scrolling through the pictures of the pier and laughed out loud when, yesterday at the pier when they finally found the exit out of the maze, each had to wear a silly costume! Shirou had to wear some weird alien-like robot costume while Umeki was forced into a clown's! They looked hilarious!

Umeki and Shirou blushed from embarrassment. Well, at least Atsuya wasn't distributing it to the whole town. They had told Atsuya what had happened, from A – Z but they skipped the K part. Or should it be the letter F since it was also in the First Kiss department.

Shirou tried changing the topic, "Hey Atsuya, have you eaten anything yet?" He asked the question he had asked Atsuya countless of times. He was the elder twin and he loved and cared for his younger twin brother.

Atsuya nodded his head and grinned. "Of course I did!"

"But you look paler," Shirou remarked as he scanned Atsuya from head-to-toe. Umeki did the same. Atsuya could only sweat drop.

"What? I'm really fine." He said, stood up from his bed and walked over to the window. His room faced the hospital garden, a beautiful one. The flowers were blooming since it was spring, the season of graduation and farewells.

"Hey guys, why don't we go to the garden? I'd really like some fresh air." He suggested. Umeki nodded happily while Shirou sighed. "Whatever you say brother…"

Atsuya smiled at Shirou's words. This just assured him that they were going to be fine, together.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Umeki yawned. The garden was empty, with only the birds in the trees. It was really peaceful. The brunette sat on a bench provided by the hospital, Atsuya had gone back to his room for a camera. He wanted to take a picture of the three of them together.

The girl closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair. For a second, she felt majestic, like a queen sitting on her throne or a fairy waving its wand.

Shirou was standing next to a giant mushroom rock. A few leaves he had picked out of boredom from some bushes were twirling in his hands. He glanced at Umeki, who had her eyes closed, and blushed at how her skin seemed to be so soft, her lips were so warm.

Shirou blushed redder, lost his balance and fell onto his back. "OW!"

Umeki turned, opened her eyes and laughed at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked in between laughs.

Shirou grunted. "Nothing…" _It's cause you're the reason I fell…_

"Were you gawking at me?" Umeki asked playfully and raised her eyebrows. Shirou's vein popped although it was a little of the truth. Okay, maybe it was the truth. He was gawking at her. But the silver-haired boy wasn't about to admit it, yet.

"Like I'd be gawking at a monster." He said calmly.

Umeki's vein popped and she gripped the hem of her skirt. Pain was felt inside her chest. Why did it feel like she was expecting another answer? A different one? A total opposite from what Shirou had said.

"Why…" Umeki said, looking down at the ground. Shirou winced at the sadness heard in her voice. If he was mistaken, he saw something crystal-like drop from her face to the ground. Oh his God, was she crying?

The brunette girl stood up and looked up at the boy. Tears were streaming down her face. Shirou's face fell.

"Why? Why do you always act so mean? !" She shouted at him. Shirou was speechless. He gritted his teeth. _I wasn't always like this Umeki… Never… _He wanted to say those words, but they were somehow stuck on the tip of his tongue.

"Compared to you and Atsuya, I like the sick twin better than you!" She shouted at him again, more tears seemed to be coming out of her eyes. The girl immediately wiped them away with her sleeve.

"Ume?" Atsuya asked. Both Shirou and Umeki turned to look at him. "At-Atsuya…?" Umeki managed to blurt out.

Shirou forced a smirk/smile on his face. "Well, well, lookie here Atsuya. It seems that Umeki really does like you." He said, changing his gaze to a tree as he said it.

Atsuya felt uneasy. Umeki seems to be forcing a smile on her face too. Her giggle sounded like she was forced to do it or she'll die. "It's so embarrassing. You finally found out." _No… _Umeki said in her head. _NO!_

The orange/pink-haired boy smiled forcefully too. The aura surrounding the three of them was… indescribable. Atsuya sensed anger, pain, sadness, is there anything else?

"Uumm yeah, thanks Ume." Atsuya tried to grin but he was sure it looked more like a frown somehow. The boy handed Umeki the camera. "Come on, let's… take the picture together, the three of us." Atsuya looked to over to his brother, who just nodded slowly in response.

Umeki took the camera and placed the camera on a stone. Atsuya and Shirou were already sitting cross-legged on the grass. _It's too late now…_

The girl set the timer on the camera and immediately sat in between the twins. All three of them tried hard to smile.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Weeks pass and Umeki was… dumbfounded. She wasn't allowed to visit Atsuya anymore and Shirou never answered her calls or emails. She was desperate to why all of this was happening.

But she found out soon enough…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The girl stared at the picture of Atsuya in a black suit on an altar. A few people she didn't recognize were with her, crying, sobbing, staring solemnly at the picture.

Atsuya was dead. His heart failed him just yesterday. She knew this because her father, the coach of Hakuren Jr. High's soccer club, had told her about it and requested her to come here.

"Ume…"

The girl turned around and tried hard not to cry in front of Shirou. Because she was sure as hell the boy wouldn't cry in front of her.

Shirou was dressed in a black tuxedo. She had to admit, he did look good in it. Better than good.

"Hey… It's been a long time hasn't it?" The boy tried to smile. Umeki felt pain the pain of the smile shooting through her. "Thanks for coming by the way." He added. Umeki stayed silent.

"Uumm look, I'm sorry I haven't been replying to all of your emails and not answering your calls." He apologized. Still, Umeki didn't know what to say.

Finally, Shirou smiled without him not wanting to. He looked up and stared into Umeki's eyes. "Atsuya… He really liked you, you know." He said, his face softening. Umeki felt a pang of guilt hit her. She bit her lip.

All of a sudden, she felt something pressing against her lips. She blinked and saw Shirou kissing her with his eyes closed. The tears that she was fighting to hold back finally fell and washed her cheeks that were turning red from embarrassment. Here they are, kissing at a funeral. What could be more wrong than that? Alas, she too closed her eyes, responded to the kiss and enjoyed the euphoria.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The brown-haired girl was dumbfounded, yet again. After the kiss, Shirou had left without saying another word. He didn't call her nor did she make any effort to contact him. It was total cut-off.

Now, standing in the hospital's garden with an envelope in her hands, the girl sighed. Atsuya had left the world a few days ago and probably even Shirou from _her _world.

'Please open this on the bench in the hospital's garden.' Was written nicely on the back of the envelope. Her name and address was there on the front, but the name of the sender wasn't seen anywhere.

Unable to hold back her patience anymore, Umeki opened the envelope slowly half-hoping that it was from Shirou. To her surprise, she found a picture, the exact same picture she, Shirou and Atsuya had taken together on that day in this exact same place. Each of them had smiles on their faces but instead of emitting happiness, their smiles showed nothing more than guilt and sorrow.

The girl caught her breath and she turned the picture around. Tears filled her eyes again like the days before and she cried again. There was a message written, with Atsuya's signature and name at the bottom-right. She dropped the ground from shock.

Umeki heard footsteps and she looked up, half-shock to see Shirou. The boy dropped to his knees in front of her, their faces a few inches away. A teardrop fell from one of his eyes.

"I… can tell you anything, right…?" In his hands were what seems to be the same picture Umeki had, and probably even the same words written on it at the back. Shirou, without hesitating, placed his head onto Umeki's shoulder as balance and cried. Umeki embraced the boy and so did he.

"I love _you _Shirou… Not your brother." Umeki whispered as tears won't stop flowing. Shirou let a small smile escape to his lips. "I love you too…" His tears wouldn't stop flowing too.

Finally, finally, they were finally honest with each other. No more fighting and no more mocking. They could hear it, Atsuya's voice saying the same words that were written on each of their pictures.

'God,

Please grant my last and final wish.

May these two be together, happy and forever.

-Fubuki Atsuya.'

**(Gift from Heaven PART II: The Sacrifice)**

"Aww… Come on Shirou! It's only one game!" A child, about eight years old, whined. He was holding a soccer ball.

"Yeah! We know you like playing soccer! And really good at it too!" Another said, probably the same age.

"Please?" The third one clasped his hands together, as if begging for Shirou to join them. "Today we're having a match against the 9-year olds!" He said.

Shirou only smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm really not interested." He refused them politely. The eight-year old silver-haired boy narrowed his eyes.

The group of boys grunted and left the Fubuki's residence, feeling very angry with Shirou for refusing their offer. Atsuya, who had been watching the whole scene from the living room, frowned at his brother's decision.

"Why didn't you go with them?" He asked as he eyes his brother sharply, a little annoyed. Shirou smiled again and shook his head. "I'm not really interested in playing soccer actually." Shirou lied, though the truth was he _did _want to join his other friends to play soccer. But in the same time, he didn't want to hurt Atsuya's feelings since he knew well that the younger twin could not go out and be active like all the other kids their age.

Though Atsuya could see through his lie and scowled. He didn't like his brother's attitude at all. Why care for him, a sick boy who can't go outside the house just because he had a weak heart, when Shirou could be happily running around on a field? Atsuya just couldn't get it. Each had their own lives even though they were twins.

A knock on the door was heard and the twins both looked at each other, then at the door. "It might be them again, go and play." Atsuya pushed. Shirou hesitated but he went and opened the door anyways.

To his and Atsuya's surprise, it was a seven-year old girl with brown hair and eyes and pale skin. She seemed to be shy, and since neither both of the twins had ever saw her, they guessed, in the same time, that this girl was a newbie.

"H-Hello…" The girl said shyly and Shirou replied back with a smile. "Hello. Are you new here?" He asked politely. Atsuya almost laughed at how gentleman-like Shirou was.

"Y-Yes, we've just moved in y-yesterday a-and my dad told me to go an-and play with the neighbours while my p-parents clean up the house." She explained, looking at her feet. For a seven-year old, it was quite a challenge to be in a place where she knew nobody.

"My name's Shirou and that's my younger brother, Atsuya." Shirou introduced himself and his twin brother. Atsuya gave a grin and a peace sign at the girl, who finally managed enough courage to look up.

"M-My name's U-Umeki Kazuya…" She paused for a while. "A-Are you guys t-twins?" She asked, to which Shirou and Atsuya nodded. Umeki's eyes lightened up. "Wow! I've never met twins in real life before!" She said in excitement. The Fubuki twins sweat dropped.

Atsuya, suddenly feeling like he forgot something, turned to look at the clock on the wall. His face dropped. "Aaah! Onii-chan! Hurry up! Ultraman is already airing on TV!" He called out as he dashed into the TV room.

Shirou looked back and forth, fromt Atsuya to Umeki, unsure which one to choose, a chat with a new friend or the TV.

"You watch Ultraman too?" Umeki asked, filled with hope. Shirou smiled in relief, grabbed Umeki's hand and pulled her into the house and closed the door in the process. "Then let's watch it together!" He exclaimed excitedly as he pulled Umeki to the TV room, where the guy being Ultraman in the series was getting ready to change into the gigantic hero that saves Japan from man-eating monsters.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

But all of that were just childhood memories, Atsuya thought. Years passed and magically, he and Shirou started to change personalities. Shirou became more and more like Atsuya while Atsuya became more and more like Shirou. But who cared? Nobody.

The orange-haired boy was sitting on his bed, reading a magazine, when Umeki burst into it with two small cakes in her hands.

"Atsuya!~" She chimed. She held out a cake and Atsuya took it, sweat dropping a little. "Hey, Ume." He greeted her. Umeki waved at him. "The aunt next to my house gave me these! They're really popular these days you know!" She said as she unwrapped one and started eating it.

"So delicious!" She exclaimed happily. Atsuya placed his cake on his bedside table, when he noticed the door to his room slid open. He saw Shirou and smiled, but frowned when his brother closed the door again.

Umeki only ate half of her cake and re-wrapped the other half. She placed it onto the bedside table, next to Atsuya's. "Eh? Why didn't you finish it?" Atsuya asked, curious.

"Because I want you to eat more so you'd be healthier! I know if I didn't leave half of mine for Shirou, you'd give him yours!" She said and it was the truth. Atsuya couldn't deny it. "Well, bye! If I get any more I'll bring them here okay?" She said and jogged out of the room. Atsuya sighed and when he heard the door re-open again, he didn't look up for he already knew who that was.

Shirou walked up to Atsuya's bed and placed his school bag on the chair he usually sat at. "Why didn't you come in earlier?" Atsuya asked. Shirou only kept a steady face. "I didn't want to hear to what that girl has to say." He explained, sweat dropped and frowned at the sight of a half-eaten cake. "Now who in the hell didn't finish eating this?"

"Umeki, she said that if she didn't leave hers for you, I'd surely give half of mine to you." Atsuya explained, trying to sit in a more comfortable way on the bed.

Shirou smirked. "Of course you would, you're just that kind." He said.

_Really? _Atsuya thought. _But I'm only kind to you guys cause you guys were kind to me. _

Shirou yawned, to which shocked Atsuya a bit. "That Umeki…" Shirou's usually stern face softened. "She's kind too…"

_Onii-chan… _Atsuya tried hard holding his laughter. _You don't know this, but every time we talked about Umeki, your face changes to the better… Yes! Now I've found a way to pay back all of my brother's sacrifices for me! _In the end, he laughed out loud anyways.

Shirou's face became stern again. "Oi, what's wrong? Is there something on my face?" He asked the still laughing Atsuya.

"O-Ow… My stomach…" Was all that Atsuya could say about the situation now, since he was laughing so hard, he might have killed himself from lack of oxygen.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

A few days passed and Atsuya started his plan, in the presence of his good old friends, the Aoi siblings.

"Onii-chan, think you could do me a favour and be Ume-chan's date, in replacement for me?" He asked his brother, who stopped right in his tracks to the door, as if he was expecting his twin to ask that question. The Aoi siblings gawked at him, giving him the expression of a fish out of water.

But Umeki's and Shirou's reactions were _priceless_.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

His plan was going smoothly, as he had hoped… But it was all spoiled when Umeki suddenly declared that she did like him better than Shirou when they were in the hospital's garden that morning.

"What should I do now…?" He asked himself in a state of self-anger. Really, what should he do? The boy stared at the picture that was already printed out thanks to the help of the nurses there. That was when he noticed that all of their faces held the same expression; sadness.

The boy took in Umeki's face, and did the same to his brother's face. Guess there was only one thing left to do now…

Atsuya took out a pen from inside the drawer of the bedside table and started to write something on the back of two from the three same pictures he had. He chose his words carefully, writing them one-by-one slowly.

When he had signed his name on the bottom-right of the second picture, he took out two envelopes from inside the drawer, slid the pictures in and wrote his house's address on one of them and struggled to remember Umeki's address.

By miracle, he found two stamps inside the same drawer and a glue stick. He wondered how did those things get there but ignored his curiosity and glued the two stamps on the two sealed envelopes. He placed them in the drawer, hoping that someone – someone other than his parents, brother and Umeki – might find it and post it for him. Because he knew… his time was coming. He had listened to his parent's conversation with the doctor in the hallways even if it was wrong to do so.

He heard some bells ring and turned to look at the window. He saw the silhouette of a cat that jumped back to the ground from his window. 'A cat?' He thought. 'How did it get there?'

"Oooii! Atsuya!" He heard Umeki's voice calling him from outside. The orange-haired boy walked over to the window and opened it. On the ground, he saw Umeki and Shirou. The brunette girl was waving her arms, trying to attract Atsuya's attention even though she already did while Shirou was holding up a plastic bag. Its contents were unknown to Atsuya.

"We've bought some food!" The girl cried out. Atsuya, understanding what she meant, nodded. "I'll be down in a minute!" He shouted back, closed the window and walked out of his room, giving a last glance towards the bedside table, hoping in his heart that whoever found it, he or she will find it after he died.

Once the door was closed and Atsuya down the hallways, the window re-opened and two cats – one black and one white – jumped into the room. The white cat had gleaming golden eyes and a black ribbon tied around her neck with a bell. The black cat had shining blue eyes and it had a white ribbon with a star-shaped pendant tied around its neck.

The white cat jumped onto the bedside table and pushed the drawer open with its paws. Meanwhile, the black cat kept watch on the windowsill, watching as the Fubuki twins and Umeki ate on the bench. It smirked at the trio.

"Ekhem." It heard the white-cat cough and turned around. "There are _two _letters here you know, and I don't have hands like I used to before I became Cupid or a cat." The white-cat remarked. The black-cat grinned apologetically. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." It said and jumped onto the bedside table too, next to the other cat, and took one of the envelopes into its mouth.

The white-cat did the same to the other envelope and both cats jumped down, dashed to the windowsill and jumped back out, leaving nothing more than a faint trail of gold and blue dust.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Flo: Wow, I'd never thought we'd use this one-shot as the explanation to what the cats in RPC are…

Yuu: And I thought you were going to use that other one-shot to explain…

Flo: Then how can I explain how the stamp, envelope and glue stick appeared in the drawer? So I had to use the cats! .!

Yuu: Fine… Fine… The next one-shot is an IE X IE right? … :D

Flo: Yes, yes XXDD And one more thing, the cats a.k.a Cupids might make appearances in some one-shots :) and maybe even make an appearance at any of our chaptery stories XD

IE Cast: READ AND REVIEW! XD And… If you guys just WANT to know which couple shall be next, or maybe even the summary to the next one-shot and spoilers to other stories, feel free to visit the siblings blog! The link is on their profile! XD


	5. Beach Party

Flo: This one-shot collection is progressing so slowly =w=

IE Cast: You said it.

Flo: Well from my list, next up is Gouenji X Haruna! So yeah XD

Gouenji, Haruna, Kidou, Sakuma, Fudou: OAO WHAT.

**.Beach Party.**

Summary: _Its summer and Tsunami invites the Raimon gang to Okinawa for some fun time and a little partying. Oh? What's this? A beach party? Wait a second, where's Gouenji? AH! LOOK OUT! HARUNA'S ON A VOLLEYBALL RAMPAGE!_

**x—x**

"YEAHA! WE'RE HERE!" Endou shouted excitedly as he jumped up and down on the sand. The heat from the Sun didn't bother him at all.

Unfortunately, Natsumi couldn't agree. The auburn-haired girl had been rubbing sun screen on her skin for the past thirty minutes – and it didn't look like she was stopping any time soon.

And to make the scene even more Drama Queen-ish, she had her parasol up and her private sun chair too. Gee, why don't you put on a bikini as well, princess?

The other boys – namely Kogure, Someoka, Kabeyama and the lot – were already splashing about in the water. Endou joined them almost immediately.

The girls – Aki, Haruna, and Fuyuka – joined the boys later on, each in their own respective swimsuits.

Aki wore a tight yellow and red polka dotted one piece.

Haruna bought herself a deep blue bikini.

Fuyuka wore a one piece too, but it showed her back and was green in colour. She even had a pink shawl tied around her waist.

Touko and Rika were gonna arrive in Okinawa the next day because their schools had evilly decided to make some of the students stay in school for one day during the summer holidays. And one of those unlucky students in each school, were of course Touko and Rika.

Everybody in Inazuma Japan and Raimon Eleven had a nosebleed.

And to any guy who looked in Haruna's way, they'll have to meet face-to-face with a watermelon each time they just _glance _at her.

"Onii-chan! Stop doing that!" Haruna shouted. Her voice was filled with rage and embarrassment. Her red face was proof too.

"I'LL GET YOU HIROTO! DON'T DENY IT! I SAW YOU STARING AT MY SISTER!" A raged out Kidou yelled and another watermelon magically appeared in his hands. Haruna looked around and finally saw the real source of her brother's ammo.

Kogure Yuuya.

"GAH! KIDOU! I'M SERIOUS! I WAS NOT LOOKING AT YOUR SISTER!" Hiroto denied. And it was true; he hadn't been looking at Haruna. More or less, he had been looking at a certain girl whose first name starts with an 'F'.

Though bad luck, Kidou didn't buy it.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"KOGURE! STOP GIVING MY BROTHER WATERMELONS! IT LOOKS LIKE A BATTLEFIELD ON THIS BEACH WITH ALL THE RED WATERMELON JUICE!"

"USSHISSHISSHISSHISSHI!"

"AAAAH! HELP ME MIDORIKAWA-KUN!"

"… You're on your own, dude." Midorikawa replied casually, though you can see his eyes sometimes landing on Aki. Mentally slapping himself, he looked back at Fudou, ready to play another round of water volleyball.

That was when he noticed that Fudou's head had been replaced by yet, _another _watermelon.

And the green-haired teen didn't even need to look to know who did it.

"PFT BUAKAKAKA FUDOU'S STUFFED HIS HEAD INTO A WATERMELON! LITERALLY!" Midorikawa laughed out loud, dropped the ball, and dropped himself into the water.

Fudou, hearing Midorikawa's laughter despite his ears filled with watermelon, scowled in annoyance. He tried to get the darned fruit off his head, but to no use as the fruit itself seemed to enjoy _sticking _with Fudou.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" More laughter rose, and it wasn't from Midorikawa, no. It had come from Toramaru.

Turns out, Tobitaka had been hit by Kidou's endless ammo too. And his hawk-like hairstyle had been ruined because of it.

The former gangster fought the urge to use his infamous Falcon Kick on Kidou. Toramaru noticed the menacing look Tobitaka was sending Kidou – who was too busy throwing more watermelons at the other guys to even notice – and immediately took action by pushing Tobitaka into the water.

"TOBITAKA-SAN! DON'T DO IT!" The younger kid yelled.

And splash.

There goes the tiger for a swim too.

Boy, they weren't even here for more than two hours, and the group were already creating chaos.

About an hour later, all of them finally heard the familiar shouts of their favourite pink-haired surfer.

"WHOOHOO!" Tsunami shouted in excitement as this gigantic wave of sea water took him to the others. Of course, he was on his surfing board.

Half of the boys – the smart ones – widened their eyes in horror. While the rest – the dense ones – simply cheered at Tsunami's surfing skills.

"OH HELL! TSUNAMI!" Midorikawa shouted in realization, scrambling back on high ground.

"Of course it's Tsunami, who else has a starfish for a head?" Fudou said sarcastically. He had successfully removed that darned watermelon out of his head ages ago, but remnants of the fruit were still stuck in his Mohawk.

Though, Fudou didn't understand why Midorikawa, Kidou, Hiroto, Sakuma and a few other boys were running towards the beach. Some of them even climbed coconut trees.

Fudou turned around.

And finally understood _why _everybody acted like that.

Tsunami Jousuke is on a tsunami. Literally.

Too late for Fudou to run; he had no choice but to stay put. Running would be no use.

_First it was a watermelon, now a tsunami. If I survive this one, I wonder if I'll get burned alive. _

_SPLASH!_

**x—x**

"…THAT WAS AWESOME!" Endou shouted as he emerged from under a pile of seaweed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, ENDOU?" Sakuma shouted. The eye-patched teen was still hugging on the tree trunk, unsure if he should let it go or not. Noticing Kidou and Ichinose already down and helping the other dense boys, he decided to slide down and help too.

Everybody was still breathing – even Fudou, who had a mouthful of sand and had been the last one to run away – when they had helped everybody out.

Oh really, everyone?

"… I just noticed… Where's Gouenji?" Kidou asked out of the blue.

Everything went silent. Even the birds probably stopped flapping their winds.

"Over here…" Gouenji – clad in an orange buttoned-down shirt and sand coloured shorts with flip-flops – said. He walked over to the group calmly, his sunglasses protecting his eyes from the Sun's rays.

"…Now where have _you _been?" Kazemaru asked with his eyebrows arched. The tsunami from earlier had completely washed him and he was soaking wet from head to toe. His hair was no longer in its usual ponytail, no. The tsunami had totally ruined his hairdo and he was trying his best to dry it off.

Despite being the fastest on the team, he had been too busy playing beach volleyball with Max, Handa and Hijikata to even notice the gigantic wave coming.

Of course, the other three were also soaking wet.

Someoka eyed Gouenji from head to toe, noting how calm the Flame Striker was acting.

Gouenji took off his sunglasses to stare back at the group of soccer players. "Is it wrong for a guy to get dragged away by some hot beach girls to a beach party?"

And as if on cue, two hot ladies in bikinis appeared from behind Gouenji. "Shuuya-kun~" One said in a super sweet voice that it almost looked like she was trying to imitate Rika.

The rest of the boys had another nose bleed fiesta.

Though this time, nobody was throwing watermelons around. And nobody was even supplying any ammo!

The first lady pointed her finger on Gouenji's cheek seductively. But the striker responded by flinching and forcing a smile onto his face. He looked damned uncomfortable.

"Come on~ The party's not over yet~" The second one laced her arm around Gouenji's. It looked like she was trying hard to seduce Gouenji too.

The striker flinched again and made a 'HELP ME' face to his friends.

Whoah, who was the one bragging earlier?

Again, Gouenji's face stayed the same. 'HELP ME PLEASE I BEG OF YOU' was clearly written on his face.

At least one of the other boys was able to knock himself back into consciousness.

And that was Megane Kakeru.

And Ichinose in the corner somehow felt a strong sense of déjà vu…

"Ekhem!" Megane coughed out loud, receiving glances from the two hot ladies. "Where do you think you're taking our ace striker?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

One of the hotties pursed her lips. "Does it matter to you?" She asked and then giggled. Her other friend giggled too.

'THIS IS SO NOT HELPING ME, MEGANE' was the mental message Megane received from Gouenji.

"Of course it does! From the looks of it, you girls are _forcing _him to go. And that's a crime against law, for all I know."

'THANK YOU MEGANE'

The hot girls pursed their lips in objection. But then one of them smirked.

"If you really want him back, why don't you fight us then?" She asked with a hint of mockery in her voice.

"Fight you? In what?" The otaku boy lifted his eyebrows.

Both of the girls smiled and answered together.

"Beach volleyball!"

Only then did Ichinose finally understand the déjà vu-ish feeling he was getting.

"EEH?" Everybody shouted.

"B-Beach volleyball?" Gouenji's eyes twitched. For all he cared, everyone here were soccer players. Oh God, he was doomed. If those girls somehow got him drunk during the party, he'd be screwed. Totally screwed.

Tsunami gulped to himself. He knew these girls. He knew them too well.

Inching closer to Megane, he whispered, _"Do you even realize who they are?"_

"_No?"_

"_Dog Damn, Megane. They're professional champions in beach volleyball! I know because they played for Okinawa last season! AND WON FIRST PLACE."_

The brunette's face fell from shock and anybody could literally see the sweat running down his eyebrows.

"Why? Chickening out?" One of them flipped her hair in pride.

"Chickening out? Never!" The all-enthusiastic Endou shouted in determination. He pumped his fist into the air and grinned. "We'll win for sure!"

Everybody else either jaw dropped or shook their heads.

_I'm a goner. _Gouenji thought to himself.

Though, despite all the commotion, none of the boys seemed to notice a certain girl who was glaring at the two beach volleyball players. Heck, even those two girls seemed to notice.

But Fuyuka noticed.

"Haruna-san…" She muttered softly but then smiled a little.

Haruna had her eyes hidden under her bangs and her fists were clenched. Her whole body trembled from rage. She was even gritting her teeth.

Natsumi and Aki noticed this too and they smiled softly at Haruna as well.

"_They… Don't know… Who they're… messing with…" _Haruna uttered in a demonic way.

The other three girls simply looked at each other and nodded their heads, understanding what Haruna meant.

Oh joy, those beach girls were really asking for trouble.

**x—x**

"Score!" The beach girl named Rio exclaimed as she high-fived her partner, Neru. Neru smirked back.

Those two won another round of beach volleyball against Inazuma Japan + Raimon + Inazuma Caravan.

"THEY'RE NOT HUMAN!" Megane shouted again and again.

Even the others believed what he said.

The girls' plays were remarkable. Their spikes, services and the lot were all powerful, that the boys couldn't help but to wonder why none of those two were sweating.

Tsunami gaped in amazement. He was sitting on the sand; his hands were all swollen form playing. And losing terribly.

The two girls had agreed to play every single player in the opposite team – minus Gouenji. Just now, Rio and Neru had just defeated Kazemaru and Midorikawa.

The teal-net had his in the sand from the impact of the ball he had tried to head earlier. Midorikawa was twitching in pain next to him, with his hands as swollen as Tsunami's.

Right now, the only two boys left were Endou and Kidou so they had no choice but to step out into the battlefield.

Neru smiled. "This is gonna be a piece of cake,"

Rio nodded her head in agreement.

Kidou gulped mentally, because he knew he had to keep his cool. As he took position to serve the ball, his mind raced trying to find a way to defeat the girls. Much to his dismay, his mind had gone blank every time he tried doing so.

Gouenji sat in the sidelines cross-legged, counting the moments before his life was totally ruined by lots of booze and a cheap hotel.

Gee, sometimes he wished he wasn't so damned hot and cool!

Gouenji fell back onto the sand, letting the Sun tan him. He closed his eyes as he heard Endou shout in pain.

"YOWWIE! MOMMY THAT HURT!"

"WHAT THE HECK ENDOU! YOU TOOK ON LORRY-SIZED TYRES BUT YOU CAN'T STAND A BEACH VOLLEYBALL HITTING YOU?" Ichinose screamed while his jaw collected sand. The others had pretty much the same expression as he did.

"BUT IT REALLY HURTS!"

"OW!" Another scream was heard.

Neru had served the ball and it had hit Kidou right on the head, giving him another nose bleed.

She laughed along with Rio. This was just too easy!

About five minutes later, with still the score one hundred thirty to nothing in total, Kidou fell back onto the sand. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Endou did the same.

Gouenji face palmed. What great best friends those two turned out to be…

_Oh God, I beg of you… Please help me; even send in an angel down here or something!_

"Player switch,"

Gouenji's eyes shot open upon hearing that voice. Kidou merely gaped.

"HARUNA?" They both shouted in the same time as Haruna stepped out of the shades of Natsumi's parasol. Fuyuka tagged along behind Haruna, leaving only Aki and Natsumi under the parasol. The light-purple haired girl was smiling sweetly while Haruna still had her eyes hidden.

Kidou's eyes twitch. "NO NO NO NO, I'M NOT LETTING YOU PLAY!" He shouted.

But Haruna sent him a nice, wide, malicious grin. "It's okay big brother… I can take care of myself…"

Kidou, this time, literally gulped. Was this really his sister? He couldn't tell.

"Hey Mamoru-kun~" Fuyuka said and waved at Endou. Though the brunette couldn't respond to her wave as he could literally feel the bones of his arm shattering. The girl sweat dropped.

Rio stared. "A player switch? Heh, what differences will these two make?" She said. Neru bounced the ball they were going to use in her hands with a smirk on her face.

Kidou and Endou were dragged out of the battlefield and Haruna along with Fuyuka took their place.

"You can do it girls!" Natsumi cheered. Aki did the same. They were both smiling; and it was a smile that meant they were hiding a deep dark secret. Well, it's not really a dark secret to tell the truth. But it would still give the others a gigantic shock.

The whistle blew and Neru served the ball again. She gave the ball all the power she had. Her eyes showed that she was determined to take Haruna and Fuyuka down – literally.

The ball flew high into the sky and came down at an alarming speed – with Haruna clearly its target.

Rio and Neru watched as the ball dropped, without the slightest of mercy in their hearts and faces.

Though what happened next shocked every single one of them.

Haruna saw the ball coming, but she didn't move.

"HARUNA!" Gouenji shouted in shock again. "MOVE!" He told her – this time he was standing up – but Haruna ignored him.

It all seemed to happen ever-so-slowly.

Haruna jumped towards the incoming ball, much to Rio and Neru's surprise.

The dark-blue haired girl lifted her right hand up – and did an even much more deadly spike.

The ball had been moving at lightning speed and it had hit Neru right in the face. Everybody saw the whole thing first, before they even heard the sound of each impact.

Fuyuka crossed her arms in front of her chest in satisfaction and smiled softly.

Aki cheered for Haruna.

Natsumi clapped her hands together.

Rio helped Neru up, but the other girl slapped Rio's hand away. She was gritting her teeth. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted as she pointed an accusing finger towards Haruna.

Haruna smirked in delight. "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Neru-san."

Rio felt like climbing up a tree as she recognized Haruna and the other three girls.

Neru simply dropped the ball from her hands in dismay.

Tsunami stared in amazement. "H-Haruna? You know them?" He stammered. But then his eyes widened in realization as well.

"WHAT THE HELL. NO WAY. IT CAN'T BE YOU GUYS. IT CAN'T BE. THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! AN OUTRAGE!" He shouted as he stood up and did the same thing Neru did earlier – pointing his index finger towards Haruna and the other three girls.

"Glad you finally remembered, Tsunami-kun," Fuyuka giggled.

"What… is going on?" Kidou asked out loud.

"THEY THEY THEY! HARUNA, AKI, FUYUKA AND NATSUMI! THEY! THEY! THEY!" Tsunami wasn't in a good condition to give a proper explanation, was he?

"THEY WHAT?" Gouenji barked.

"THEY'RE THE SECOND PLACE WINNERS IN THE ANNUAL JAPAN BEACH VOLLEYBALL TOURNAMENT LAST SEASON!" The pink-haired teen finally shouted everything he wanted to say – and then suddenly fainting with foam coming out of his mouth.

"GAH! TSUNAMI!"

Kidou gaped as he turned back to face Haruna. "HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU COULD PLAY BEACH VOLLEYBALL?"

"Because I wanted it to be a secret~"

Kidou went off to join Tsunami, foam coming out of his mouth as well.

"AKI! YOU PLAY TOO?" Ichinose shouted as well – with his hands clearly red. Aki giggled and nodded her head at him. Soon enough, Ichinose joined Tsunami and Kidou on the sand with foam in their mouths.

"NATSUMI! FUYUPPE! YOU TWO AS WELL?" Endou shouted and agonized in pain when he tried to lift his hand.

Fuyuka giggled and Natsumi sighed with a smile on her lips.

And Endou joined the earlier three guys as well.

Gouenji stared in awe. He never knew that Haruna and her team would ever be able to play like that.

But an angry voice stopped everybody's next movement.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE? REVENGE?" Neru shouted, losing her cool. "Neru, calm down," Rio tried to reason with her teammate, but it had been an epic fail.

"IN THAT LAST MATCH… WE GAVE OUR ALL, BUT YOU AND YOUR LITTLE TEAM WEREN'T EVEN PANTING! IF WE HADN'T TRIED OUR BEST, WE WOULDN'T HAVE WON AGAINST YOU!"

Haruna smirked at Neru's statement. "Beach volleyball is just our natural talent," she said with pride.

Fuyuka stuck her tongue out at Neru and Rio happily like a little girl.

"Yeah, and I bet you girls had went through a lot of training after that because it seems to me that you've improved a lot," Natsumi remarked next.

"True, but I believe you'll have to train even harder to catch up to us," Aki said next, in agreement with her teammates.

Neru screamed in anger and fury. She served the ball with another spike.

Haruna and Fuyuka returned the ball and they gained a score from that ball. And those two had made it look like it had literally been as easy as ABC!

As the game continued – with a flaming Neru and Rio and Haruna and Fuyuka playing gracefully like swans – Gouenji just stared at the game, his eyes locked on Haruna.

The girl was doing his best for him.

She was merely even doing her best, actually.

But she still stepped out onto the field for him.

She still served that ball for him.

As his heart raced with every spike, he couldn't help but to wonder…

Was he falling in love with Haruna?

_Or had he already been in love with her?_

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, where are the managers?" Kurimatsu asked as he looked around. It was strange. None of the managers were seen, despite it being practice. _

_Gouenji noticed it too. And it felt weird practicing without hearing Haruna's usual cheers for support. _

_Kidou wiped a soccer ball. "Haruna and the girls went camping," he merely said._

_Gouenji's heart felt like breaking right there on the spot. _

"_Camping? Where?" He managed to blurt out._

_Kidou sneered. "Okinawa."_

_It was clear that Kidou wasn't happy to know that Haruna was somewhere on an island called Okinawa. _

_Gouenji merely nodded. _

_Only after a week, did the girls come back. Though they still hadn't attended practice sessions, no. Each of them had slept like a log for forty-eight hours straight._

_Suspiciously, Coach Kudou never bothered to explain to the boys why the managers were like that. And even if he was asked a question as such, he would merely say, 'They must have been very tired during their camping trip,'_

_**End of Flashback**_

Only now did it make sense.

The girls had slept like a log – because they had been playing in a beach volleyball tournament. No wonder the next two weeks of school, the four of them kept on complaining to the teachers about aching arms and very painful shoulders.

And besides, he didn't recall any of the four having a tent with them when they came back from Okinawa.

It was just more proof that they had lied about going camping. They had – of course – slept in the provided hotels for contestants.

"Take that!" Fuyuka shouted as she did another deadly spike. The ball crashed into the sand and seemed to disappear in the small mist of particles.

She smiled – another score for them.

Neru screeched, agonized. Rio scowled, frustrated.

The other girls? Please, their faces were so full of smug; you could literally wipe it off with a towel.

**X—X**

_PPPRRTT!_

And there goes the final whistle, indicating the end of the match. Neru and Rio dropped to their knees in shame. Of course – they had lost.

"Now shoo, get. We don't have any other reasons for you guys to be here," Natsumi said. She and Aki had switched in for Haruna and Fuyuka a little while before break. But Haruna had insisted on chancing back with Natsumi. Her reason? She said she hadn't been 'working out' in a while. Plus, she didn't want to miss this chance of revenge!

Neru and Rio stood up slowly and did the 'Walk of Shame' to leave.

The boys were clapping like a group of retards. Some of them looked like fish out of water. Some looked like they were ready to explode excitement and amazement.

Gouenji started to thank the girls one by one. Natsumi gave him the 'swag' face. Fuyuka giggled happily and said her welcome. Aki stuck her tongue out and waved her hand up and down as if she was teasing him. He was about to thank Haruna when…

_What the Hell? Where is she?_

Gouenji noticed her absence faster than Kidou had. He immediately looked around – slowly panicking. When the heck did that girl leave? The game had just ended, how had she disappeared so fast?

"If you're looking for Haruna, she went into the forest," Max and Handa pointed out. Gouenji dashed towards the direction they were pointing at without even looking back. Max and Handa just sweat dropped as they coughed in the trail of dust Gouenji had literally left for them to devour.

**x—x**

Haruna rested her hand onto a palm tree and sighed. She was so tired; she could just sleep for three nights straight!

But then the thought of Gouenji-senpai getting dragged to some weird beach party by the two people she hated the most in the world was just, urgh. Words could not describe this feeling.

She admitted it – she loved Gouenji Shuuya. She's in love with the Flame Striker. She's in love with her brother's best friend.

And it hurt her mind and her heart whenever she asked herself the question: Does he love me back?

"Urgh!" the girl shouted in frustration and punched the palm tree without even thinking.

"OW! OW! OW!"

Now, she's paying the price.

Haruna stared at her hurting hand with teary eyes. _Dang, hitting a volley ball is way better than hitting this tree!_

The girl let out another sighed and left the tree to venture deeper into the forest. It was calm – much to her liking.

She just walked and walked, with her thoughts high up in the sky and her hand no longer in pain. She was so used to this so-called pain that it didn't really bother her anymore, to tell the truth. Pinch her and she'll barely wince. Slap her? She'll give your head a nice and beautiful spike.

Haruna stopped walking when she finally realized she didn't know where she was. Everywhere she looked, she only saw trees. Just trees, trees, trees and more trees.

Panic finally made its way into her. Her mind's first thought was to scream, the second was to just run and the third, to calm down and think this through.

She preferred the third option.

She scanned her surroundings again, hoping to see something familiar – when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

"HARUNA!"

The said girl chocked back her scream of terror and turned around – only to be met with jet black eyes that were washed with worry.

"G-GOUENJI-SENPAI!" she just needed to see his eyes to know it was him.

Gouenji sighed from relief. "Damn it girl, I was worried about you!"

Gouenji did not know the effects of those words to her.

Haruna blushed redder than her brother's cape and looked away from embarrassment. Gouenji's hands were still holding her arms.

"Where are you going, exactly?" Gouenji asked with his eyebrows raised.

"No-nowhere!" Haruna answered, still flustered.

Gouenji's eyes softened and he smiled a little. He held Haruna's face and made her look at him. Haruna's blush went redder.

"G-Gouenji-senp-"

Though she was cut off when Gouenji pressed his lips against hers. Unconsciously, Haruna returned the kiss and moaned – even though she had been caught off guard earlier.

Gouenji pulled away – though he actually didn't want to. And it looked like Haruna didn't want to stop too.

The girl looked away when she finally realized what had happened. "W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Gouenji laughed. "A little thank you present from me to you?"

Haruna slightly gasped but then she rested her head on Gouenji's warm chest. "Do you even have any idea why I went out there to help you in the first place?"

"Hm… let me guess, you love me?"

"H-HEY! I'M SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!" Haruna looked up when she heard the older and taller Flame Striker laugh again.

"I said it for both of us," he said after he calmed down a little.

Haruna's face went red again. "W-WHAT?" she placed her hand onto her mouth to cover it.

Gouenji chuckled and placed his forehead onto hers. "I love you too, Haruna, and I'm really glad you decided to fight against those girls,"

"G-Gouenji-senpai…" Haruna muttered, still shocked. She then lunged forward and tackled Gouenji into a hug. They both laughed as Gouenji lost his balance with Haruna balancing on him and they fell backwards into the bushes behind them.

Though what they hadn't noticed was that the Teikoku Trio had been watching. Everything.

"My, my Kidou-kun. Your sister's all grown up, I believe," Fudou whispered sarcastically.

"Say, are you gonna slice Gouenji into pieces or something?" Sakuma asked next.

They both looked at Kidou – who was squatting in between them – and gulped when they saw him smiling.

But, it wasn't a menacing smile.

It was just a normal smile.

A smile filled with joy.

"Heh, who cares anyway? It's her life, even as her brother I have no right to mess in her love life,"

Fudou gapped and slightly clapped. "I'm proud of you, Kidou," of course, he meant that sarcastically.

"An improvement, I must say," Sakuma added.

"Hey, I'm just happy she's not with one of you retards," Kidou added slyly before standing up from their hideout and traced back his steps to return to the beach. He was really glad his sister was safe in his best friend's hands – instead of in the hands of his other two best friends from Teikoku.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Sakuma and Fudou both shouted in disbelief. They lunged forward and the three of them got caught into another humongous fight.

Now, we just need to hope that none of those three would notice the heap of pineapples, durians and watermelons placed suspiciously near the battle area.

"Usshisshisshisshisshi…!"

**.End.**

Flo: o_o The heck is wrong with me. This one-shot barely has any romance in it O.e

IE Cast: PFT BUAKAKA LOL OMG A TSUNAMI!

Tsunami: Oi.

IE Cast: … We didn't mean you :D

Flo: ^^; Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! X3! Next, I will update 'Kiss of Truth' and then publish Haruka Nya's MMTFC prize! XD

**QWQ PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	6. Obviously

Me: … orz

IE Cast: Ahahaha… ^^;

Me: /whines and cries and stuff/

IE Cast: O-Oi…

Me: NANI?! Q_Q

* * *

**Obviously**

Damn it, damn it, damn it.

Yusuki Sora cursed herself. How did she get into this mess in the first place? The fourteen year old looked around – totally aware of the fact that she was alone. She shivered when a sudden gust of wind blew. This cemetery sucked.

* * *

"Okay everyone, practice is over!" Haruna called as she and the other managers distributed towels and stuff. A bright green haired girl walked over to her childhood friend.

"Shuuya-kun, your Fire Tornado evolved again!" Yusuki complimented. Gouenji nodded in agreement as he drank from his bottle. He wiped his mouth with a towel and turned his head to her.

"Hey Yuki…" he started. Yusuki turned her head to him. "Hm?"

Gouenji's eyebrows furrowed together. He stared at the girl for a quite amount of time. Yusuki tilted her head and smiled. "Is there something bothering you?"

The striker quickly shook his head and returned her smile. "No, no. It's nothing," he walked away, leaving the red eyed girl in confusion. She shook her head and continued her duty of helping the managers.

* * *

"Kazemaru,"

The defender turned around. He was sucking on a lollipop. And he was really surprised to see Gouenji call him. "Yeah?" Kazemaru took the lollipop out of his mouth.

Gouenji stared at him. Then he sighed. "How much longer are you going to wait?"

Kazemaru's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed in confusion. What was Gouenji talking about? "Waiting for what, exactly?"

"Look, I know how much you like Yu-" but before he could even finish, the teal haired male shoved a new and _unwrapped_ lollipop into Gouenji's mouth. The flame striker choked at the lollipop and took it out. "Hey! I wasn't finished!"

"I know, okay?" Kazemaru grumbled. "But can you please stop pestering me about it…? Besides, I already have something in mind…" he said slowly. This piqued Gouenji's interest.

"Oh? What is it?"

Kazemaru opened his mouth but then closed it again. He looked nervous. His face slowly turned the shade of red. "I'll… I'll do it during the…"

The bell rang, making his answer inaudible to everybody else except Gouenji.

* * *

Yusuki smiled happily at all the stalls that were set up by the students. School festivals were certainly the best!

Suddenly a hand grabbed hers. She gasped and turned around. A sigh of relief escaped her when she saw that it was actually Gouenji. "Geez, Shuuya-kun, you almost gave me a heart attack," she frowned at him.

Gouenji laughed. "Have you visited my class yet?"

She shook her head. "I heard you guys made a haunted classroom,"

"Yep, wanna go there?"

"Don't you have something to do?" Yusuki asked – a little bit shocked actually. Why would he suddenly want her to go to the haunted house – classroom – with him? And she was even more surprised when Gouenji shook his head. "You're not helping out with your class?"

"I would _love_ to help them actually, but I found something much more important to deal with," the man of a few words actually knew the language of sarcasm – what a wonder!

Yusuki's head tilted but before she could ask anything else, Gouenji dragged her off. "Come on, we don't have all day," he said. The girl could only sigh as the other teen guided her to his classroom.

The line was long. Like, motherflipping shitting freaking reeking long. Yusuki was about to pull away in protest because she didn't want to wait in such a long line but Gouenji's hard grip on her wrist was not a huge help. It didn't matter if they had to wait for three days in line; Gouenji seemed determined enough to make her stay there for three years. So she gave up persisting and waited.

Strangely enough, it didn't take as long as she thought it would to enter the haunted classroom. Before she knew it, she was in the first part of the haunted classroom with Gouenji next to her. At first, she expected something unworldly. But then the setting of the first part wasn't even that scary – it was almost like a child's horror house. Yusuki scoffed. Was this the best they could do? These skulls were obviously made of plastic and she swore she smelt ketchup.

Nevertheless, the two of them walked further in. There were no surprises in the first part – which kind of disappointed Yusuki and Gouenji. But it was actually just part of the layout for the haunted house. It actually gets spookier the deeper you went in. Of course, these two didn't know that. Even Gouenji – because he wasn't really part of the project. The true reason he wasn't helping with the class was because he had been helping somebody else with something else instead. In fact, he was currently helping right now.

"The sign says we have to separate here if we came in with another person," Yusuki said and pointed towards a signboard hung high above their heads. The board was crooked to the side and red with 'blood'. Gouenji read it too and found it quite amusing. It was just what he needed actually. He started to walk towards the left pathway – what he had been instructed to do.

"E-Eh? You're seriously going to let me go further in alone?!" Yusuki shouted at Gouenji's retreating figure. The flame striker said nothing in return – he just waved his hand as if shooing her away. The green haired girl pouted at her childhood friend. Slowly she made her way towards the other pathway. This sucks. He hated being alone and Gouenji knew that the best. Yet, he didn't even glance back at her. What a great friend Gouenji was being!

As Yusuki walked and walked, her red eyes visibly shone in fear. Even though she knew she was still in Raimon, she still couldn't help but feel terrified at these spooky decorations the students had placed. Bloody bony hands were stuck out of the so called soil, and gravestones that were so carefully painted they looked like they came from the early 1800s. But Yusuki gathered up her courage. They were nothing but decorations; nothing but manmade decorations.

The wind strongly blew and the girl wrapped her arms around her. The room was suddenly cold. It felt like the chill was biting at her skin; nibbling even. "W-What's going on…?"

Her sight was suddenly blinded by something pure white. And in that immediate moment – out of pure shock and terror – Yusuki screamed with all her might and hit the white object so hard, it fell down and kissed the lovely ground.

"OUCH!"

Wait, she recognized that voice. "K-Kaze-kun?!"

"…" the white thing was silent. Yusuki fidgeted and lowered herself to the ground. She knew that was Kazemaru, because she saw strands of teal hair poking out from under the white sheet. "Kaze-kun, I know that's you…"

Kazemaru grumbled from under the sheet and looked up at her. "Damn you, you always recognize me no matter what I wear,"

"Your hair was sticking out… Maybe next time you should tie it into a bun instead?"

"I'm not a ballerina!"

Yusuki laughed. "Of course you are! What was it now…? Ah yes, Dance of the Wind God!" she snapped her fingers together. "That hissatsu of yours prove my point!"

"N-No it doesn't!" Kazemaru protested and stood up. Yusuki stood up too and they just stared at each other for a while. There was silence before Kazemaru spoke up again, "So, I guess I'll lead you the way out of here?"

"Hm? Sure!" Yusuki agreed happily. She didn't notice Kazemaru's blush though. The soccer player started walking towards a direction Yusuki didn't really notice before and she quickly followed him.

There was an awkward silence between them. It lasted for quite some time. Yusuki started to feel uneasy – and with a ghost-Kazemaru leading the way? She wasn't really comfortable with the thought. The girl suddenly felt something in front of her and gasped. She had bumped into Kazemaru – who had apparently stopped walking.

"K-Kaze-kun?"

"A-Are you free this Sunday?" the defender asked without even turning around.

Yusuki mentally checked her plans. No, she didn't really have anything to do on Sunday. "Yes, I am,"

"Then…" Kazemaru started. He turned around quickly and looked into Yusuki's eyes. "I… I love you, Yusuki! Would you go out with me?" his face turned bright red. He couldn't believe he had actually said that. Doom it all, Yusuki was going to say no wasn't she?

But to his surprise, the girl's red eyes only widened in shock. Her cheeks tinted pink and she wore a big smile. "I'd love to go out with you!" she said happily, almost in tears. Kazemaru's shocked face morphed into happiness too and he took her into his arms. "Thank you, Yusuki…"

"Yuki. Just call me Yuki," the green haired girl replied. Kazemaru nodded his head. "Okay then, Yuki,"

* * *

What. Is. Quality… OTL

Well at least now I'm finally updating this thing again /soul slowly flies away/

Wow the requests are piling up. So maybe I'll just focus on this one first. Yeah.

Whoohoo, Mai~ Yours is next~!


	7. Lucky I'm In Love With My Best Friend

Ha… Hahahaha…

* * *

**Lucky I'm in Love with My Best Friend**

* * *

"Mai-chan, you look down…" the white haired girl said with a pout. The other girl with black hair named Mai sighed. There was silence before Mai sighed again. Aoi Yuki sweat dropped. She blew a strand of her own hair out of her face and stared at her best friend's face. "Mai-chan…"

The black haired girl finally turned around to face Yuki. She forced a smile. "There's nothing wrong, I'm fine,"

"Lies," the shorter girl replied immediately with eyes closed. Yuki pouted. She hated it when _anybody_ lied to her. And it's also impossible to lie to her either; Yuki can detect lies from five miles away. Mai sighed again and Yuki's pout turned into a frown of worry. "It's Kazemaru-senpai, isn't it?"

At the name of her boyfriend, Mai flinched. She hung her head. No words came out of her mouth.

Yuki's vein popped and she gritted her teeth. Her hair started to rise and float in midair, making her look like a teenage version of Medusa. The black aura she had been using often nowadays came back and enveloped her.

"Just as I thought," the young girl hissed menacingly. Her now fork-like tongue swayed around, as if tasting the air for Kazemaru's scent.

Mai, who was very used to her not-so-scary-anymore response (everybody who was present during the time Yuki first went mad nearly had a heart attack; each.) just sighed again. "Don't pressure yourself Yuki. Besides, he's not at fault," she advised.

Though there was silence from the white haired girl. Mai's eyebrows shot up and turned her head to the side – only to find that Yuki had disappeared. She gasped. "Yuki-chan?!"

Fear grasped her. That girl, though she might look innocent, would go great lengths just to get what she wanted. And Mai was worried that the thing Yuki wanted right now was Kazemaru's demise. Mai's eyes scanned the classroom and then she heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Yuki's head on her desk – asleep. Well, that was pretty fast of her to move from Mai's place to her own. Yuuya must have kept her up last night. She heard the siblings had gone to an amusement park and didn't return until it was way past midnight. The black haired girl turned her head to look at the sakura tree right outside of her classroom. Come to think of it, Yuki loved Kazemaru like he was another brother to her. So the chances of Yuki killing Kazemaru was almost zero. Note the almost.

Another sigh escaped her mouth. Anybody who was watching would have known that Mai had a problem. And boy, was it a serious problem indeed.

* * *

Hiroto poked the sleeping male's hand with a ruler. Then he poked Yuuya's head. Now he was poking the black haired teen's nose.

"Mh…" Yuuya's forehead creased and an eye opened. A scowl decorated his face and he slapped Hiroto's ruler away. "Leave me alone, ET."

The red haired teen's vein popped a little. Midorikawa, who was sitting just a desk in front of his own, laughed. Hiroto poked Yuuya again. Good thing Yuuya's desk was just right beside his; easy target for teasing. "Wake up dumbass, class is going to start soon,"

Yuuya moaned and hid his head in his arms. He covered his left ear – the ear that faced Hiroto – with his shoulder. "Shut up granny, it's not like I'll be paying attention anyway."

Hiroto snorted. "Of course, being asleep for five years wasn't enough for your hibernation,"

"I dare you to say that again, Gran." Yuuya's white eyes glowed in anger and annoyance. He was never in good terms with Hiroto. How Yuki put up with this alien was beyond him. Besides, the only thing this red headed Martian was interested in was bothering Yuuya to the extent he had to break a glass bottle with soccer balls just to release his bottled up anger.

"How come you don't explode like your sister does?" Midorikawa asked with raised eyebrows. Yes, he was present when Yuki had lost it for the first time. "I mean, Hiroto's been doing that for one week already. Aren't you fed up?"

"Yes, yes I am fed up. But unlike my sister, I at least have ways to calm myself down. And a rational mind to boot," Yuuya explained and hid his face in his arms again.

"Let me guess, magic?" Hiroto fiddled with his pen with a smile.

"Kiyama Hiroto, can we drop that dumb topic already?!" Yuuya stood up from his seat abruptly, his chair nearly toppled. His hands slammed on the table and he glared at Hiroto. In his eyes, there was another thing besides anger. Guilt. "You… You know perfectly well what really happened," he said softly. His head hung low and his fists curled into balls.

Hiroto stared into Yuuya's eyes. His own green eyes suddenly filled with guilt. He stood up too and took a step closer to Yuuya. "… I'm sorry. That was mean." He said. Yuuya tried to find any hint of sarcasm in his voice and eyes but found nothing but sincerity. Hiroto held out a pale hand. "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. I didn't know what hit me." He frowned. He couldn't believe he actually said that about Yuuya. This guy in front of him was still recovering. Instead, he started to mentally torture him with his guilt. What has become of himself?

The black haired teen closed his pained eyes. His frown slowly turned into a forced smile. He took Hiroto's hand and shook it. "Apology accepted,"

Midorikawa, who was watching with a terrified expression, breathed again. He didn't notice he was holding his breath this whole time. You better trust his words if he advises you to run away every time a fight occurs between anybody in the soccer club – especially between the hot headed ones like Someoka and Yuuya. He remembered that time Someoke and Yuuya both resorted to violence. Not a pretty sight – especially with a crying Yuki telling them to stop. Nope, no he didn't want anything like that to happen ever again.

Midorikawa's eyes turned to his best friend. He'd admit; Hiroto wasn't really acting like his usual self. There was something wrong with him. Among everybody in the soccer club, Hiroto was among the people who wouldn't pick a fight with anybody. So why now? He pouted. They were going to talk later. Privately; but definitely.

* * *

Kazemaru walked down the hallways. It was lunch time and he wanted to get to the cafeteria soon. He would be running but it was against the rules to run in the hallways. Just as he passed a row of lockers, a certain Triple C member appeared in front of him.

"Yo, Kazemaru-kun~"

His eyes twitched at the sight of Reika. He sighed and closed his eyes. "What do you want?" he didn't mean that meanly, but it still sounded rude.

Reika crossed her arms and she smirked. "Isn't it obvious what I want?"

The defender's cheeks tinted a light pink. He frowned and stepped to the side to walk past her. "I have a _girlfriend_, Reika. Don't you think that's enough of a 'no'?" he said as their shoulders brushed unintentionally.

The girl pouted. She turned around and stared at Kazemaru's retreating figure. "You know you want me too," she said quickly before Kazemaru was out of earshot. The boy's hands gripped into fists as he walked faster and faster. In the end, he broke into a run for the cafeteria – something that he should have done earlier.

* * *

Mai walked towards the table where most of the soccer club members sat. She spotted her brother and Yuki talking together, their heads so close together it was almost like a private conversation for two. Maybe it was. The black haired girl silently wondered what Ichinose thought of this sudden development.

Speaking of the brunet, Mai saw him sitting on the end of the long table – trying to get Yuuya into a conversation. She snickered. Ichinose should notice by now how much Yuuya despised him. But no, he continued on to pester Yuki's brother – most of it was fruitless efforts of trying to befriend him. The black haired boy though, managed to keep his distance. The only thing Ichinose had succeeded into actually getting was more hate from Yuuya.

Mai sat on the empty seat next to Yuki, and Ryuuji noticing her presence, immediately turned the conversation off. Yuki turned her head around to Mai and smile sweetly. "How was class?"

"Great," Mai replied though sarcastically. But then she narrowed her eyes. "You of all people would know that. You're just a few seats away from me,"

"Then you of all people would notice that I had been sleeping throughout the entire morning," Yuki said with a wide grin. The bags under her eyes had decreased a little, Mai noted. By instinct, her eyes turned to Yuuya and noted the still pretty large bags under his white eyes. So the rumour was true. The siblings _did_ go out at night together and return at 3 in the morning. Whatever they were doing, God knows.

"Fine," Mai turned her gaze towards her food and started to eat. "From your condition nowadays, I believe the rumour of you going out late at night with your brother is true. Honestly, what do you guys do?" Mai asked without glancing at Yuki.

"Nothing much, we were just fooling around," Yuki replied with a wide smile.

"Ah…" Mai nibbled on her sandwich. She looked like she was about to ask something else when a pair of hands covered her eyes. She gasped.

"Guess who~" a voice behind her purred. Mai couldn't help but giggle. She placed the sandwich down and held the hands covering her eyes – lifting them up as she did so. "You know perfectly well who you are," Mai answered and turned her head around. She smiled at the sight of Kazemaru. The defender chuckled and pecked her cheek. The girl's face turned bright red.

"Oooh~ How romantic~" Yuki cooed with a cat-like smile on her face. Mai swore Yuki's hair had raised a little – in the shape of cat ears. How the girl did it, she didn't really want to know.

"Yes, yes, we understand. So why don't you go to your beloved Ichinose and be all lovey-dovey with him?" Kazemaru ruffled Yuki's hair and sat next to Mai on her left. The white haired girl puffed her cheeks and blew her hair out of her face. "Damn you, Kazemaru-senpai,"

"Mind if I sit here?" another voice asked and all heads turn to the other side of the table to see Hiroto with a tray of food. Midorikawa grinned and nodded. "Since when did you need permission to sit with us?" the green haired teen asked with wiggled eyebrows.

"I think since he fell," Yuki answered Midorikawa's question for Hiroto with a sly grin and a wink.

The clueless look Hiroto had on his face as he took a seat was beyond priceless. He just stared at his best friend and his best friend's somehow new found ally. He shook his head, signalling that he had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Both of them pouted respectively and muttered, "Dumbass,"

"How were your classes, Mai-chan?" Hiroto asked and glanced at her. He smiled that smile of his all fangirls know well. Mai returned the smile. "Good," was her answer; nothing more. Her face was – besides the smile – pretty much expressionless. It might be due to the fact that she's trying really hard to hide her feelings. Honestly, that smile her twin's best friend had was to _die_ for. "What about you?"

"He had been doing nothing but pester Yuuya," Kazemaru answered with a spoonful of rice. Mai turned her head to her boyfriend and sweat dropped. "I'm actually surprised to see Hiroto in one piece," Kazemaru continued with a smirk. "If my calculations are right, he's supposed to be minced meat by now,"

"Yeah, and my brother would be minced chicken next," Yuki retorted – sounding like she was on Hiroto's defence.

"You'd mince your own brother?" a pretty pathetic yet sad sounding voice said from behind Yuki. A hand wrapped around her neck and squeezed her into a hug. She gasped and so did the others. Yuki tilted her head backwards and she saw a reflection of herself in her brother's eyes that looked like they were watering. She pouted and a vein popped. "Idiot! Of course I wouldn't!"

He smiled and she stuck her tongue out.

Mai's head – after seeing the Aoi siblings – turned to her twin. Midorikawa noticed her movements and turned to her too, grinning as he did so. He mouthed, 'Reminds you of old times?'

Mai smiled and nodded too before indulging her sandwich again. She and Kazemaru spoke a few times, Yuki was dragged away by both Ichinose and Yuuya and Hiroto was in a heated conversation with Midorikawa. The funny thing was that Hiroto's face almost turned the same colour as his hair… And if her ears were right, she heard him say 'no' a lot of times too.

* * *

"So Mai…" her voice trailed off. "Are the rumours… true?"

Mai sighed and shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She stared at Yuki with teary eyes. "It looks like he really broke up with me for Midou," even saying the name of the girl who stole her boyfriend made her want to scream.

She expected Yuki to transform into Medusa but no, the girl gave a different reaction as she ate another spoonful of her own ice cream. She smiled. "Just a week ago, you two were lovey-dovey together during lunch… and now…" she sighed but then grinned. "But let's look at it from the bright side, at least now you can stop hiding your feelings for Kiyama-senpai!" the young girl beamed with joy. Mai choked at her ice cream and drank the glass of water in front of her.

"Yuki, was that really necessary?!" she asked after regaining her composure.

"Apparently, it was," the other replied as innocently as she could. "Because if I didn't point that out, you'd still be fighting with yourself," she stated a fact Mai knew so well.

"But won't I look like a whore? I mean, I just broke up with Ich- Kazemaru today and…"

"And Kiyama-senpai was the one who almost threw Kazemaru-senpai out of the window," the fact that Yuki said this with a blunt face and a mouthful of ice cream literally made Mai choke again.

"Say what now?!"

"Onii-chan told me. He saw it with his very own eyes. When news that you and Kazemaru-senpai broke up reached him, he stormed right towards the defender and punched him in the nose," the smirk on Yuki's face held no sorry for Kazemaru – though she'd admit it, deep down inside she really did feel sorry for him. That was why she helped the nurse in the infirmary to treat his wounds after receiving the news from her brother via text.

Yuki laughed at Mai's shocked expression. She laughed harder when Mai said, "HOW COME MY OWN BROTHER DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"Um, you and I left right after school, remember? He didn't have a chance to. It all happened after lunch anyway and there's no practice today. Thus the reason why I'm treating you to some ice cream," the snow white haired female said and ate more ice cream. God, she needed more of this stuff in her fridge back at the Aoi sibling's apartment.

Mai was silent for a while. "Oh… Yeah…" she said softly with a sweat drop. "So, uh, you said Kazemaru almost flew out of the window?" Mai asked. Her ears could not believe those words.

The other girl nodded. "Onii-chan took a picture. He sent it to me," at this, Yuki searched her school bag for her cell phone. Once she did, she flipped it open – pressing the buttons before finally finding the picture. She shoved it into Mai's face. "See? Do you see how angry Kiyama-senpai looked?"

And yes, Mai did see it. How Yuuya took the picture was beyond her, but anybody could see the terror in Kazemaru's eyes and the fury in Hiroto's face as the red-haired teenager held Kazemaru by his neck and made the defender lean against the open windowsill. If Hiroto had pushed Kazemaru back even more, the defender would have been a goner by now.

Confusion struck her. "But… Why would Kiyama… you know, explode like that?" Mai pursed her lips together. It didn't make sense. This whole thing didn't make sense at all. And she was not Kidou, who could understand anything in less than a minute – even though Haruna always denied that and kept on telling her that Kidou was the type to be really, really oblivious when it comes to feelings.

Yuki bit the straw of her ice blended vanilla drink and smiled. "Beats me," she shrugged.

Mai stared intently at Yuki's face. Those snow white eyes that belonged to Yuki were hiding something. Mai didn't sense it – she knew it. And she was going to do everything within her power to know what.

* * *

The next day in school, Mai received news from Ryuuji saying that Hiroto had been suspended from school for a week. The reason was so obvious; Mai didn't even care to face palm herself. Kazemaru was absent too, probably resting from that beat up he got. Thanks to this, Mai was sure that the days after this were going to be awkward between the two.

It was another week later, when the sun was setting, did Mai received an email from Yuki. Apparently, the white haired girl had been bullied by her brother again and needed help. She was at the Steel Plaza – and Mai wasted no time to go there. Brother or not, nobody was allowed to bully her best friend.

Once the black haired girl reached the mentioned place, she was shocked to see that nobody was actually there. What, Yuki couldn't have possibly tricked her, right? But then, in between her own unstable breath from all the running, she heard another human breathing in and out rapidly – catching his or her breath. Mai turned around and gasped upon seeing the owner of the new breathing.

Hiroto stared back at her with widened eyes. His hair was quite the mess – he must have been running too – and his jacket had drooped over his right shoulder. Her wiped some sweat away from his chin. "M-Mai-chan?"

When the senior said her name, she couldn't help but blush. "K-Kiyama-senpai, what are you doing here?" a fluttering feeling started to appear inside of her.

"I…" Hiroto hesitated. He paused for a while before continuing. "I was supposed to meet Kazemaru-kun here… Y'know, to apologize and stuff…" he looked away, ashamed of himself. "But seeing as the only person right now that's here is you… I guess I should apologize to you too," he suddenly bowed, resulting into another gasp from Mai. "I'm really sorry for beating up Kazemaru-kun like that. I really am. Please, forgive me. I knew I shouldn't have done that to your uh, ex-boyfriend, but I thought he… he hurt your feelings. I was afraid you were going to be very sad from this," Hiroto explained with his fists balled up together. "I… I didn't want to see you cry,"

The little speech Hiroto gave was enough to make Mai speechless. She didn't know how to respond. The jaw of her mouth dropped a little from the shock. Mai bit her cheek. She couldn't really think of something to say, but in the end she did. "But… But I didn't cry. I didn't cry at all," she said softly though audible enough for Hiroto. The male gasped at this and stood up straight again. Confusion was in his eyes. Before he said anything, Mai continued.

"I'm actually really happy that we broke up," Mai smiled. "Because now I can be with the person I truly love!" she exclaimed happily – shocking Hiroto again. His eyebrows furrowed together. "The person you really love…?" even just saying those words felt like he was stabbing himself in the heart. It just felt really painful. It just did.

"Yeah," Mai grinned confidently. She placed a hand on her hip and pointed towards Hiroto. "You,"

This time, Hiroto was even more shocked than before. He pointed towards himself and stuttered. "M-Me?" his eyes were confused again, in the same time there was a small light of hope from them. Was this really true? He felt like he was in a dream. _Was_ he in a dream?

"So, what do you say?" Mai asked, her grin not fading. She took a step closer to him. Outside, she might look calm and confident but deep down inside she was really worried. What if he rejected her? Because the chances of him liking her back were so low, it'd be a miracle if he actually did.

The male leapt forward, tackling Mai to the ground. The girl screamed out of shock but then she was silenced by a pair of lips on hers. It was a quick kiss but she felt a surge of emotion rushing through her and her partner. Hiroto pulled back and smiled down at her. "I'm sure that answers your question," he chuckled. Mai blinked and laughed – relieved.

"I guess that makes us official now?"

"Of course we are," Hiroto replied, giving Mai another kiss. This time longer; much more passionate and with more love too.

* * *

_Mai-chan! Help me! Onii-chan's bullying me again at the Steel Plaza! TT^TT!_

* * *

_Kazemaru-kun, is it okay if we meet up at the Steel Plaza in fifteen minutes? I… want to talk._

* * *

_Kazemaru-senpai! Kazemaru-senpai! Did Hiroto-senpai text you like I told him to? Where did he tell you to go?_

* * *

_Damn that Yuuya! I'm coming for you right now, Yuki! Hold on!_

* * *

_Yeah, he told me to go to the Steel Plaza… Yuki, you're planning something, aren't you?_

* * *

_Yes, yes I am senpai! You know me so well! Now be a good senpai and stay home. I swear if you come out I'll send my snakes to get you!_

* * *

_You're afraid of snakes, remember? How do you even own some?_

* * *

_Sure, Hiroto. I'll be there._

* * *

_**I DON'T CARE JUST DON'T RUIN MY PLAN TO GET MAI-CHAN AND HIROTO-SENPAI TOGETHER OKAY?!**_


End file.
